Cheeky Romance REMAKE
by kang sung hye
Summary: Aku seorang reporter. Ketika aku sedang syuting LIVE, seorang dokter gila memaki-makiku tentang kehamilan yang sama sekali tak kualami. Dasar dokter gila sok tahu! Gara-gara dia, sekarang aku di cap sebagai Ibu Hamil Nasional, bahkan memiliki pasukan pelindung segala! KyuMin GS
1. Chapter 1

**Cheeky Romance REMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cheeky Romance punya Kim Eunjeong, Kim Eunjeong punya TUHAN**

**Semua chara punya TUHAN, tapi KYUHYUN punya AKU! *plak***

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Alis Sungmin mengernyit kesal ketika dilihatnya wajah Jungmo di seberang ruangannya. Namja itu berjalan kearahnya dengan perasaan sama kesalnya dengan yeoja itu dan masuk seenaknya. Sungmin menatap tajam Jungmo masih dengan amarah yang ditahan-tahan. Ingin sekali ia melemparkan sepatunya ke kepala namja itu tapi ia berpikir untuk mencari hal yang lebh pantas untuk menghukum namja itu.

"Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu" decak Sungmin sembari membuka komputernya dan berpura-puura sibuk dengan pekerjaan di depannya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun.

Jungmo berdecak kesal dengan ketidakpedulian Sungmin dan menarik tangannya. Ia membawa Sungmin ke gudang dan memojokkannya ke sudut dinding. "Apa?" teriak Sungmin keras.

"Aku kan sudah mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Jungmo tak kalah keras.

"Oh, masalah itu?" wajah Sungmin terlihat dingin dan menyahutnya datar. "Terus kenapa kalau tidak ada apa-apa?" Sungmin balas bertanya.

"Ya kita kembali lagi. Lagipula kami memang tidak melakukan apapun. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan dari hubungan kita karena hal ini" kata Jungmo beralasan. Sungmin mencibir lewat bibirnya yang meruncing itu. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, katanya? Perselingkuhan bukan masalah, katanya? "Aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan dia, jadi aku akan terus menjadi milikmu" tambah Jungmo memohon.

"Apa? Menjadi milikku?" Sungmin lalu menyeringai kesal. "Aku bahkan tidak ingin menjadi milikmu."

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau hanya datang disaat yang tidak tepat."

"Tidak tepat, kau bilang? Justru itu waktu yang benar. kalau saja aku tidak datang, mungkin kalian sudah telanjang semua dan aku dengan bodohnya akan terus menjadi kekasihmu karena tidak tahu apa-apa diselingkuhi" kata Sungmin dengan tegas. Foxy eyesnya memicing tajam menatap Jungmo dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencibir penuh dari bibirnya. Hatinya berkerut kesal mengingat minggu kemarin ia memergoki Jungmo, kekasihnya, bergelut mesra dengan senior dari kantor mereka bekerja. Perasaannya serasa diremuk dan ingin meledak sewaktu-waktu, ketika Jungmo dengan tampang tidak berdosanya meminta rujuk lagi.

_Cih, dia pikir dia siapa? Setelah seenaknya selibgkuh, namja itu lalu seenaknya minta kembali. Minta maaf saja tidak. Benar, kata Eunhyuk eonni. Namja ternyata seperti itu. Makhluk paling menjijikan di dunia yang hanya bisa menyakiti yeoja saja. _Sungmin membenarkan perkataan eonni tetangga sebelahnya yang sedang hamil itu.

Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian di gudang waktu itu. Ia kembali mencibir ketika Jungmo begitu keras kepala ingin rujuk lagi dengannya. Kekesalannya memuncak seketika. Dibukanya website perusahaan, dan masuk ke bagian 'Keluhan'.

_Kim Jungmo adalah presenter pecundang dan suka selingkuh_

Sungmin terdiam lama ketika kursornya telah menekan tombol 'Post'. Ia berpikir apakah baik jika memakin namja itu di website perusahaan? Semua orang kantor pasti akan mengetahui hubungan mereka, padahal ia sudah berniat menyembunyikannya karena status mereka adalah seorang presenter dan reporter.

Hapus post

'Klik', 'Klik', 'Klik'.

Sungmin menegang ketika komputer kerjanya tidak merespon apapun. Ia menekan kursor berulang-ulang dan komputer tersebut masih tidak merespon apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian, layar komputer tersebut menggelap dan akhirnya mati. Sungmin menghela lega dan bersandar di kursi kerjanya.

Ponselnya bordering pelan dan Sungmin sedikit terkejut. Ia mendapati Eunhyuk-eonni nya memanggil. Sungmin mengangkat telpon itu. "Ada apa?"

"_Kok 'ada apa'? Kau kan sudah berjanji mengantarku kontrol hari ini, bukan?"_ tanya Eunhyuk yang terlihat tidak suka karena Sungmin lupa jadwalnya.

"Memangnya hari ini? Uh, kenapa kau tak suruh.. ah, iya ya. Kau kan tidak punya suami" gumam Sungmin sedikit berkeluh.

"_Ya! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak punya suami dan hamil?"_ Eunhyuk balas bertanya dan Sungmin tertawa.

"Ibu hamil umumnya punya suami, eon! Kalau kau punya suami, aku tak perlu repot untuk mengantarmu kontrol!" keluh Sungmin. "Cih hanya karena berpikir semua namja itu sama-sama meenjijikkan dan tidak berguna, lalu kau meeminta donor sperma untuk hamil sendiri. Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"_Ne! Ne! Aku tahu! jangan membentakku dan membuat hal yang buruk terjadi pada bayiku!"_ seru Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tertawa lagi.

"Maaf" ujarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" ucapnya seraya mengambil tas dan dompetnya.

"_Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang tugas, kan?"_

"Kau mencelaku karena aku tak kunjung dapat acara tetap? Sudah mau aku mengantarmu kontrol. Lagipula keadaan di kantor membuatku stress" keluh Sungmin lagi dan ganti Eunhyuk yang tertawa.

.

.

.

"Lain kali, datanglah dengan ayah bayi itu, ya bu" ujar Kyuhyun ramah sembari duduk di kursinya.

"Ap.. apa? Bayi?" melihat respon dari yeoja itu, sudah dipastikan ini kehamilan di luar nikah. Wajah Kyuhyun menegang seketika. Pikirannya berjalan cepat bahwa yeoja ini akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Ne, bayi. Kalian hamil di luar nikah?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam namun lembut dan membuat yeoja itu menunduk takut. "Anda tak perlu berpikir untuk menggugurkannya. Bagaimanapun janin di dalam perut anda adalah sebuah kehidupan . Kalau anda menghapusnya, sama saja anda membunuh manusia. Cobalah berbicara dengan ayah bayi ini dan pikirkan jalan keluar untuk membesarkannya dengan baik, ne?" ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Ia berusha agar ibu muda ini tidak segera menggugurkan kandungannya.

Pasien hamil tersebut tampak berkutat dalam pikirannya. Mungkin ia bimbang antara menggugurkan janinnya atatu tetap mempertahankannya. "Anda tak perlu ragu dan bimbang. Perasaan seperti itu bisa menyulitkan ibu hamil yang sedang mengandung" ucapan Kyuhyun mengejutkan ibu itu.

"Ib.. ibu hamil?"

"Ne. ibu yang memiliki janin di perutnya, walaupun hanya seminggu, tetap saja ibu hamil. Tak perlu berkecil hati. Besarkanlah bayi ini menjadi anak yang berbakti pada orang tuanya. Jangan pikirkan apapun karena itu dapat mempengaruhi kondisi janin" penjelasan Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut dan meyakinkan tampaknya sedikit meneguhkan hati Si Ibu untuk mempertahankan anaknya.

Akhirnya ibu itu pamit meninggalkan ruang praktik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengar suara yeoja itu yang berteriak lewat telpon. "Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku akan tetap mempertahankan anakku!" serunya di telpon. Sepertinya lawan bicaranya adalah ayah dari Si Bayi.

Kyuhyun mendengus lelah. Lagi ia mendapatkan pasien yang hamil di luar nikah. Astaga! Kenapa mereka begitu tega pada janin rapuh dan butuh perlindungan seperti itu? Kalau memang tidak diinginkan, tak perlu membuatnya, kan? Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa kehamilan di luar nikah akhir-akhir ini merajalela? Pasangan yang tidak siap pasti akan berusaha untuk menghapus janin itu. padahal menurut Kyuhyun, janin adalah sebuah anugrah dari Tuhan dan harus dijaga dengan sepenuh hati.

Rasanya tangan Kyuhyun ingin gatal menghajar para ayah yang tega menyuruh pasangannya untuk menggugurkan janinnya. Meskipun laki-laki, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa namja memang tidak memiliki hati dan bisanya hanya berdasar pada nafsu saja. Katanya saja cinta, tapi akhirya juga melakukan hal tersebut dengan nafsu. Jika sudah terlanjur, dibuang sesukanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kan sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan menghapusnya! Itu kan kesalahanmu!" Seruan seorang yeoja mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Yeoja bertubuh lumayan sempampai itu tampak berteriak marah di telponnya, di koridor Spesialis Kandungan.

_Aissh. Satu lagi pasangan hamil di luar nikah. _Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"Itu semua kan kesalahanmu. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun bahkan kantor sekalipun! Aku tidak akan menghapusnya!"

_Apa kantor mereka bermasalah jika yeoja itu hamil? Aissh, dunia sudah semakin rumit saja. _Keluh Kyuhyun seraya beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menunduk kesal seraya mencibir-ciir dari dalam hatinya. Ia masih saja tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya karena makian Manajer Lee. Kemarahan namja tia itu tampaknya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun karena kelakukan Sungmin yang menulis makiannya pada Jungmo di website perusahaan.

"Kau ini benar-benar kekanakan sekali Lee-ssi. Kau tidak memikirkan akibat apa yang akan di terima perusahaan. Sekarang perusahaan kita terancam terceemar nama baiknya karena ulahmu. Kau harus dihukum!" seruan Manajer Lee mengangkat kepala Sungmin otomatis.

_Ap.. apa? Kenapa tidak bawa Jungmo juga? Dia kan yang membuatku melakukan hal ini?_

"Bagaimana dengan Jungmo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau mau menyeret orang lain agar ikut dalam masalahmu? Kau yang menulisnya, maka kau yang menerima akibatnya" ujar Manajer Lee tegas. Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa dan kembali menunduk. "Buat surat perohonan maaf, dan hapus segera tulisan-tulisan itu."

Sungmin keluar dari ruangan manajer dan berjalan ke ruangannya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan membuka laptopnya. Ia terkejut ketika dilihatnya halaman keluhan penuh dengan makiannya pada Jungmo. Bahkan sampai sepuluh? Astaga! Padahal Sungmin sudah yakin menekan tombol 'hapus', apa tombol 'hapus' dan post fungsinya terbalik, atau malah keduanya sama-sama berguna untuk mengeposkan tulisannya? Sungmin merasa komputernya berada di pihaknya karena membantunya membalas dendam pada Jungmo, pasti begitu.

"Ya!" seruan Jungmo mengejutkan Sungmin. Belum sempat Sungmin mengumpati keberadaan namja itu, ia sudah dibawa ke gudang (lagi) dan memojokkannya ke sudut ruangannya (lagi).

'Ya! Kenapa kau selalu membantingku!" seru Sungmin kesal sembari mengelus-elus bahunya yang sakit karena tumbukkan dengan dinding.

"Kau ini kenapa? Mengepost hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Seluruh stasiun tv jadi tahu tentang hubungan kita."

"Terus kenapa? Kau malu di cap sebagai peselingkuh yeoja? Kau kan memang seperti itu. Jadi tak perlu malu hanya karena fakta yang ada pada dirimu" balas Sungmin tak kalah sengit.

"Kau masih marah?"

"Sudah tahu tanya!"

"Kenapa kita tidak baikan dan kembali seperti dulu saja?"

"Ha? Apa katamu? Kau minta kita kembali? Cih, sayangnya melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku hilang selera untuk hidup, apalagi berhubungan denganmu" balas Sungmin sembari menatap Jungmo tajam.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, Kau dipanggil Manajer Lee" ujar seorang karyawan memanggil Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum tipis namun penuh kelegaan. Ia meninggalkan Jungmo dan menghampiri Manajer Lee di ruangannya lagi, yang ternyata sudah ada PD Kim di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin dengan hal ini. Tapi karena tak ada seorang lagi, terpaksa aku melimpahkan tugas ini padamu" keluh Manajer Lee. Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Kau ikut syuting wisata kuliner. Kalau acara ini berhasil, kau dimaafkan" tambah PD Kim yang tersenyu tipis padanya.

"Dan kalau ratingnya diatas rata-rata, kau bisa menjadi reporter tetap untuk acara ini" ucapan Manajer Lee membuat hati Sungmin membuncah gembira. Ternyata Tuhan masih sudi berbelas kasihan padanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati pesan dari Seohyun untuk menemaninya makan. Ia dan gadis itu bertemu di tempat parkir rumah sakit dan pergi ke restoran itu bersama. Sepertinya restoran tempat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun makan siang kali ini sedang dikunjungi kru stasiun tv. Peralatan dimana-mana, belum lagi cameramen dan kru yang sibuk menyusun acar tersebut.

"Sepertinya restoran ini masuk program wisata kuliner" komentar Seohyun pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku pikir begitu. Sup disini enak juga, kok" tambah Kyuhyun menyeduh supnya. Suasana restoran berubah hening. Sepertinya syuting sudah dimulai.

"Jadi, sup ini terbuat dari apa?" tanya seorang yeoja yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa familiar mendengar suaranya. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar dan mengangkat kepalanya mencari sosok yang membuatnya familiar itu.

Kyuhyun terpaku ketika dilihatnya yeoja yang ia rasa pernah dilihatnya sedang mencoba menikmati semangkuk sup bersama pemilik restoran ini. Kyuhyun terdiam mengingat-ingat yeoja itu. ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Seohyun yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ah, ya. Kyuhyun ingat. Yeoja itu, yeoja hamil di koridor spesialis kedokteran yang marah-marah di telepon.

"Sup ini terrbuat dari kacang merah yang digiling dan dengan proses pemasakan yang sempurna, kami menjadikannya sup kacang merah."

Kyuhyun terlonjak mendengar penjelasan pemilik restoran tersebut. jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika sendok sup itu hampir menyentuh bibir dari reporter yeoja itu. _Semoga ia tidak memakannya. Ibu hamil tentunya tahu kacng merah tidak baik untuk janin._

"Ho? Dilihat dari penjelasannya saja sudah membuatku lapar. Aku akan mencobbanya" ucap reporter itu seraya menyuapkan sup kacang merahnya. Hati Kyuhyun meledak tertahan. Tangannya mengepal erat, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk melabrak reporter itu.

_Hanya satu suap, kan? Speertinya tidak masalah kalau hanya sedikit._

"Lalu ini ikan apa?" tanya reporter itu menunjuk sebuah tumis ikan yang terlihat sangat sedap itu. tangannya mengambil sendok dan berusaha mengikis dagingnya untuk dinikmati.

"Itu dari ikan fugu. Kami membuatnya tumisan dengan sebelumnya merebusnya terlebih dahulu dengan suhu tinggi agar racun dan kumannya hilang" wajah Kyuhyun berubah menegang ketika pemilik restoran menjelaskan tentang ikan fugu. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang ketika reporter yeoja itu mengangkat sendoknya dengan tumisan ikan fugu diatasnya.

_Dasar bodoh! Semua orang juga tahu kalau ikan fugu itu beracun, tapi ia malah memakannya dalam kondisi hamil. Apa aku melabrakya sekarang saja, ya sebelum terlambat? Tapi ini tayangan LIVE. _Pikiran Kyuhyun berkutat membuat namja itu panic sedikit-sedikit.

"Ah, kudengar restoran ini terkenal dengan alkoholnya. Apa alcohol paling diminati disni? Boleh aku mencobanya?" permintaan reporter itu membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget sekali lagi. Ia menggerutu dalam benaknya, memaki-maki reporter itu tentang kepayahannya menjadi ibu hamil. Sudah tahu ada janin terkandung di rahimnya, malah makan kacang merah dan ikan fugu yang jelas-jelas berbahaya bagi janin, dan sekarang ia akan meneguk alcohol?

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan" geram Kyuhyun. Seohyun mendengung dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan geram kearah lokasi syuting di restoran itu dan merebut gelas alcohol yang sedang di bawa reporter itu.

"Ya! Ya! hentikan namja itu!" PD Kim berteriak menyuruh krunya mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bergerak cepat. Ia melempar gelas alcohol dan tak sengaja mengenai PD Kim. PD Kim terdiam sejenak mendapati dirinya basah karena alcohol.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah atau apa?" seru Kyuhyun mengumpati reporter itu, Sungmin.

"Ap.. apa mak.."

"Makan sup kacang merah, ikan fugu, bahkan hampir meneguk alcohol. Kalau bukan aku yang menghentikannya, aku tidak yakin janin dalam rahimmu akan selamat begitu saja" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat seluruh orang disana terdiam karena terkejut.

"Janin.. di rahimku? Kau bercanda? Aku tidak.."

"Tidak apa? Tidak hamil? Kau benar-benar ibu atau tidak, sih. Tak hanya memakan makanan berbahaya, kau bahkan tidak mengakui keberadaan janinmu?" Sungmin tercengang mendengar makian yang dilontarkan namja yang dianggapnya gila di depannya itu.

"Aku tidak hamil! Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak.."

"Kau masih saja tidak mengakui keberadaan janinmu. Apa karena pekerjaanmu, ha? Aku jadi heran, kenapa banyak sekali ibu yang ingin menghapus anaknya" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal dan terdiam sejenak, saat itulah Sungmin menyolot ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Janin di rahimku, hamil, menghapus anak? Aku tidak mengerti apaa maksudmu. Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan ibu yang begitu, kau salah! Aku saja belum menikah apalagi hamil! Kau berulang kali mengatakan tentang kehamilan yang sama sekali tidak kualami di depan acara siaran langsungku, kau ingin aku menjadi ibu hamil nasional!"

Mendengar penuturan keras dari Sungmin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya berbisik sinis tentang dirinya yang dianggap tidak mengakui anaknya. Sungmin merasakan hal tidak enak. Ia memandang tajam namja di depannya itu yang sekarang malah membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

"Maafkan perkataan kasarku" ucapnya. Sungmin lega akhirnya namja itu menyadari kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku yang berkata kasar pada ibu hamil. Kau jadi terbawa emosi seperti ini. Lain kali belajarlah mengontrol emosi dan kesabaran, karena emosi yang labil dapat berpengaruh pada kesehatan janin" kata Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya, seraya berlalu.

Akhirnya hanya ada Sungmin sendiri, dengan banyak pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. "A.. aku bukan ibu hamil"

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali berada di ruangan Manajer Lee. Kepalanya menunduk takut menanti dampratan dari atasannya itu tentang hasil yang pastinya sudah ia dapatkan. Keadaannya tegang sekali. Sungmin rasanya bisa merasakan aura kegelapan yang menguar dari tubuh Manajer Lee, menyentuh kulitnya. Astaga! Ia hanya berharap Manajer Lee tiba-tiba hilang ingatan atau mungkin ia yang hilang ingatan. Mungkin ia bisa dimaafkan?

"Apa-apaan itu?" pertanyaan dingin dari Manajer Lee menyentakkan kepala Sungmin. "Kau hamil? Siapa pria itu?" tanya Manajer Lee dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak.."

"Aku hanya bertanya, siapa ayah itu?" Manajer Lee hampir saja membentak Sungmin kalau saja ia tidak mengingat yeoja itu sedang hamil. Itu pun menurutnya. "Aigoo.. kenapa masalah yang kau timbulkan tak kunjung berhenti?" keluh Manajer Lee lelah.

"Maaf, aku tak bermak.."

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa dipertahankan di sini. Setelah semua yang kau timbulkan, apalagi kenyataan kau hamil sampai masuk tayangan live sudah pasti membuat pamor kita sebagai stasiun tv paling terkenal di kota, menurun" Manajer Lee mendengus lelah dan menumpukkan kepalanya di meja. Sementara Sungmin menunduk takut.

"Ma.. maaf. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak hamil" kata Sungmin membela diri.

"Kau mengaku tidak hamil, ataupun kau hamil, tetap saja ini sudah terjadi. Pergilah. Aku butuh ketenangan" Manajer Lee menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan mata, tampak lelah.

Sungmin keluar dengan penuh rasa kesal. Kesal pada dokter gila sok tahu yang mengatakan ia hamil. Memangnya dokter itu melihatnya darimana, sampai ia terlihat seperti ibu hamil? Belum sempat Sungmin menuju ruangannya, Jungmo sudah datang dan menyeretnya lagi ke gudang.

"Apa lagi?"

"Katakan padaku! Siapa ayah bayi itu?"

"Kenapa semua orang menanyakan hal itu padaku, sih? Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak hamil!"

"Astaga! Kau ini benar-benar. Aku bertanya, dan kau tinggal menjawab!"

"Jawabanku, aku tidak hamil!" seru Sungmin tegas.

"Tapi dokter itu berkata begitu."

"Kamu lebih mempercayai dokter itu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya. Aku menyentuh tanganmu sedikit saja, kau marah-marah padaku begitu. Tahu-tahu malah ada berita kau hamil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dokter itu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula aku hamil atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu lagi" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Jungmo.

Sungmin kembali ke ruangannya. Ia membuka komputernya sejenak dan melanjutkan menghapus tulisan makiannya pada Jungmo. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Sungmin berubah kaget. Ia mendapati tulisan itu bertambah dengan komentar beberapa orang.

**Ia diputuskan mantannya karena hamil.**

**Astaga. Kasihan sekali yeoja itu. Pasti ia tak sanggup menahan beban ini, makanya ia tidak mengakui janinnya di TV.**

**Noona, kalau kau tidak memiliki pelindung, aku bersedia menjadi pelindungmu.**

**Aku juga ikut. Ayo kita melindungi Sungmin noona dan janinnya.**

**Ada pendaftaran menjadi pelindung Ibu Hamil Nasional? Aku ikut!**

Sungmin terngaga melihat komentar-komentar aneh, entah dari mana saja. Barulah sekarang ia merutuki betapa menyeramkannya internet. Sampai-sampai hal seperti ini menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Teknologi dunia modern memang menyeramkan.

"Aish... sialan!"

.

.

.

T.B.C

A/N

Annyeoooong... ^^

Ini remake pertama saya. Jujur, ketika membaca novel ini, saya ngakak tengah malam. Haha.. ada yang pernah membacanya? Yang belum, cobalah untuk membaca novel ini. *promosi*. Maaf, jika remake ini sedikit tidak sama dengan yang aslinya. Saya hanya mengambil bagian penting saja.

Selamat menikmati ^^

KSH


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheeky Romance REMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cheeky Romance punya Kim Eunjeong, Kim Eunjeong punya TUHAN.**

**Semua chara punya Tuhan, Kyuhyun punya AKU! *plak***

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat mendengar panggilan seorang namja ikan yang ia kenal dari belakang. Dengan enggan ia membalikkan badan dan menatap malas sosok dokter cassanova, sahabatnya sendiri. Lee Donghae. Namja itu tersenyum penuh keceriaan sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia baru saja mendapat sesuatu yang menyenangkannya.

"Hai! Seo-doc!" seru Donghae menyapa.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Seo-doc'. Harusnya kau menggunakan sapaan itu pada si pemilik nama yang sebenarnya, Seo Joohyun" sungut Kyuhyun tidak suka. Karena,ketika Donghae mengucapkan 'Seo-doc', terkesan mengucapkan 'So-doc', yang kalau diartikan adalah Sapi dan Ayam.

"Haha.. kasihan sekali kalau aku harus memanggil nama seperti pada yeoja secantik Seohyun. Lebih pantas kalau kau sebagai kekasih Seohyun yang menggunakannya" kata Donghae meledek."Itu pun kalau kau mengijinkan" Kyuhyun menarik matanya dan meninggalkan Donghae. "Ya! Tunggu! Kau marah?"

"Molla" jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Ya! Jangan seperti itulah, kau kan sudah terbiasa mendapat panggilan seperti itu" ledek Donghae lagi.

"Kau yang terbiasa memanggilku seperti itu" balas Kyuhyun. Donghae kembali tertawa dan berjalan mengikuti sahabatnya. Mereka melewati koridor Spesialis Anak dan berpapasan dengan ibu-ibu yang membawa anaknya berobat. Para ibu itu menyapa Kyuhyun dengan sangat ramah dan namja itu membalas tak kalah ramahnya, layaknya artis pada fans-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Cho-uisa" sapa seorang ibu yang tengah berbadan dua, dilihat dari perutnya yang sedikit buncit.

"Annyeonghaseyeo" balas Kyuhyun ramah. "Bagaimana kabarnya, Bu? Sepertinya sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak kehamilan terakhir kali, ne?' Tanya Kyuhyun ramah dan ibu itu tersipu malu.

"Cho uisa, masih mengingat saya rupanya. Saya baik-baik saja, bahkan hari ini ingin mendaftar antrian pasien untuk dokter" Kyuhyun terhenyak sejenak. Ia mengecek jam tangannya dan berdeham.

"Anda hamil? Saya turut senang. Anda datang di saat yang tepat" kata Kyuhyun senang. Tetu saja, ia sangat senang karena melihat pasien seperti ibu ini yang berinisiatif memeriksakan kandungan sejak awal kehamilan. _Ah, seandainya semua ibu hamil seperti ibu ini,_ piker Kyuhyun. "Ah, iya. Sebentar lagi waktu bekerjaku dimulai. Saya permisi dulu, ne. Sampai jumpa lagi. Annyeong" pamit Kyuhyun lagi disusul dengan Donghae yang masih mengikutinya.

"Kau mengenal ibu yang menjadi pasienmu?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia pasien pertamaku yang melakukan Caesar" jawab Kyuhyun dan hanya di-oh-kan oleh Donghae.

"Kau terkenal, yah. Kau tahu, sebenarnya banyak sekali ibu-ibu hamil yang suka membicarakan dirimu. Pasienku bahkan sering membandingkanku dengan dirimu. Aku jadi heran, deh. Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan pada para ibu hamil itu, ketika mereka check up?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Yah, seperti yang dilakukan dokter kandungan pada umumnya" jawab Kyuhyun sekedarnya.

"Ha? Jinjja? Kenapa aku mengumpamakan memberi nutrisi yang cukup pada janin, dengan memberi makan ikan dengan penuh kasih sayang, mereka malah mengumpatiku?" wajah Kyuhyun menatap malas Donghae ketika namja itu menjelaskan yang terjadi pada dirinya. _Dasar dokter aneh. Kenapa ada, sih dokter kandungan yang sangat mencintai ikan macam namja ini?_Gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau, ini! Jangan mengumpamakan janin dengan hewan kecil bergerakmu itu! Pantas saja jika mereka mengumpatimu!" seloroh Kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan Donghae untuk ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pulang ke rumahnya dengan pelan. Sangat pelan. Bahkan jarak semeter pun perlu waktu satu jam baginya. Mungkin karena ia sudah amat lelah seharian ini. Mendapat kerepotan berkat mantan kekasihnya, Kim Jungmo, dua kali melakukan kehebohan di kantor, bahkan di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan berkat acara live-nya yang sangat hebat. Belum lagi ancaman pemecatan baginya. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sungmin hari ini.

Sungmin sampai di depan rumahnya. Aish! Tinggal masuk ke dalam rumah apa susahnya? Saking lelahnya ia, sampai-sampai membuka pintu saja tidak mampu. Belum sempat Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya, yeoja paruh baya berwajah cantik namun juga galak, keluar dengan marah-marah. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sungmin masuk dan mendudukkannya dengan paksa di lantai. Sungmin jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya.

"Siaran apa tadi? Hamil? bagaimana bisa terjadi?" seru Heechul dengan urat-urat nadi mengeras di wajahnya.

"Kenapa semua orang menganggapku hamil? Aku tidak hamil, ahjumma!" seru Sungmin keras.

"Lalu siaran tadi siang itu apa? Pasti Jungmo yang melakukan? Iya, kan?" ujarnya marah. Heechul menggulung lengan bajunya dan bersiap pergi. "Akan kuhajar ia, dan kusuruh bertanggung jawab!" serunya kesal.

"Ahjumma!" Sunggmin berjengit kaget dan berusaha menahan bibinya dengan menahan kakinya. Jinki yang baru pulang, datang dan terkejut melihat kehebohan di rumahnya. Seketika ia teringat dengan peristiwa siaran langsung tadi siang.

"Ya! Kau! Apa-apaan tadi?!" seru Jinki kesal. "Hamil seenaknya. Siapa ayah bayi itu?!" tanya Jinki marah.

"Ya! Bocah! Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu urusanku!" seru Sungmin tak suka. Sudah banyak masalah yang menimpanya, dan sekarang nappeun namdongsaengnya menambah bebannya lagi.

"Kau bilang jangan ganggu urusanmu? Aku tak bisa membiarkan noonaku dihamili sembarangan! Kau tak tahu, betapa malunya aku di tempat billiar ketika melihat acaraitu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak malu dengan kelakukan urakan mu setiap hari?" balas Sungmin sengit.

"Aigoo! Sudah hentikan! Kalian membuat telingaku panas!" seru Heechul menutup telinga.

"Memangnya teriakan Ahjumma padaku setiap hari tidak membuat telingaku rusak?" seloroh Jinki.

"Ya! Bocak kurang ajar! Itu karena kau memang nakal dan tak berguna!" seru Heechul menjitak kepala Jinki. "Aigoo.. kenapa aku bisa mengasuh anak-anak nakal seperti ini?" keluh Heechul berusaha menurunkan amarahnya.

"Sabar, Ahjumma" kata Sungmin menenangkan.

"Kau juga! Padahal kau seorang kakak, harusnya memberi contoh kepada adikmu. Kupikir kau tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh seperti yang dilakukan Jinki! Ternyata kau malah hamil seperti ini" ujar Heechul yang kembali hampir meledak Sungmin sendiri kembali marah ketika masalah acara tv itu diungkit-ungkit. "Mulai sekarang, pulang tidak boleh lebih dari jam 8!"

"MWO! Tidak bisa begitu, donk? Bagaimana kalau aku ada tugas?"

"Itu pasti cuma alasan mu saja. Karena kau sudah hamil, pulangmu tidak boleh larut!" Heechul tetap memaksa dengan dahinya berkerut.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak hamil!. Kenapa Ahjumma begitu keras kepala? Aku saja tidak mempermasalahkan Ahjumma yang tidak menikah sampai umur empat puluh tahun, tapi kenapa Ahjumma mengurusi masalahku? Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri, jadi aku tah butuh pendapat Ahjumma!" ucapan Sungmin yang panjang membuat Heechul terdiam dan terduduk lemas. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya berusaham enahan amarah sekali lagi.

"Aigoo.. kenapa anak-anak yang kubesarkan dengan tangan sendiri, kuanggap seperti anakku sendir, sudah berubah membentakku. Aigoo..." keluh Heechul. Raut wajah Sungmin berubah sedih dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Masuklah dulu. Sungmin kan baru pulang. Dia pasti lelah" Yunho yang sedari tadi diam saja, menyuruh anak-anaknya, dan kakaknya untuk masuk dan menenangkan diri. Sejenak, Sungmin merasa bersyukur karena memiliki ayah yang pengertian seperti Yunho. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki ayah yang baik seperti Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ya! Onew! Kajja, pergi!" teriakan seorang namja tinggi memanggil Jinki menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa adiknya akan segera pergi. Dengan terburu-burur ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ya! Jinki harus mengantarku ke kantor!" seru Sungmin yang masih menyikat giginya.

"Annyeong, noona! Aku pinjam Onew dulu, ya!" seru namja tinggi itu seraya menyeret Jinki.

"Sampai jumpa, noona!" sahut Jinki seraya mengikutitemannya itu. Sungmin berdecak kesal ketika melihatadiknya yang sangat nakal itu melanggar janji untuk mengantarnya ke kantor.

Sungmin terpaksa naik bis umum. Ia masuk ke dalam bis, dan mencari tempat duduk kosong. Tapi semua tempat terisi penuh. Seorang namja muda bertas sekolah yang baru saja melihat ponselnya, tertegun ketika melihat Sungmin baru saja datang. Namja muda itu berdiri dan menyilahkan Sungmin duduk.

"Ah, gamsahamnida" kata Sungmin senang.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Ibu hamil nasional memang perlu mendapat perawatan berlebih, apalagi ini bus umum" jelas namja muda itu sedikit tersipu. Sepertinya ia penggemar noona-noona.

Sungmin tercekat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. 'Ibu Hamil Nasional'. Julukan itu lagi? Berkat perkataan namja muda itu, sekarang orang-orang dalam bis melihatnya sebagai ibu hamil. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang melirik ke perutnya. Sungmin merasa tak enak. Ia pun menutupi perutnya dengan tas yang ia bawa dan berusaha mengacuhkan mereka. Padahal Sungmin tahu, orang-orang tersebut mulai berbisik.

**Ayahnya siapa, ya? Apa mantan kekasihnya?**

**Sepertinya mantan kekasihnya memutuskan mereka setelah tahu dia hamil.**

**Benar-benar pria tak berprikemanusiaan. Pantas saja ia tak mengakui anaknya di acara TV. Mungkin tak ingin dilihat lemah.**

**Benar-benar ibu hamil yang kuat, ya.**

Oh, Sungmin merasa ingin segera terjun dari bis, sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa ketika dilihatnya tak ada daftar tugas yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini. Setidaknya sampai seminggu kedepan, atau masalah ini menyusut seiring dengan waktu. Mungkin ini adalah awal dari prosesi menuju pemecatannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri saja di ruangannya. Tapi belum sampai ia pergi dari papan pengumuman itu, Kim Jungmo sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tidak dapat tugas, eh?" sindirnya. Sungmin menyeringai sinis membalasnya.

"Apakah itu menjadi masalah untukmu? Kenapa kau tak memikirkan senior genit itu saja, agar kau bisa mendapatkan banyak job presenter jika menjadi kekasihny" balas Sungmin dingin.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan menikahi ayah bayi yang kau kandung itu?" raut Sungmin berubah kesal ketika kehamilan (palsu)nya diungkit lagi.

"Aku menikah dengan si pembuat bayi ini, atau tidak, bukan urusanmu" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Ya! Jadi kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanya Jungmo marah.

"Tentu tidak, pabbo! Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya sebelum menikah? Mungkin kau yang sudah melakukannya dengan senior itu, kan? Mungkin sebelum aku memergoki kalian?" balas Sungmin sinis, dan sekarang ganti Jungmo yang tidak suka dengan Sungmin yang mengungkit masalahnya.

"Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi?" Tanya Jungmo tidak suka dan Sungmin tertawa sinis.

"Hah? Iya, ya? Kenapa aku mempermasalahkannya lagi?" Tanya Sungmin terlihat mengetahui segalanya meskipun ia bertanya sendiri. "Itu karena aku harus selalu mengingat pecundang yang tukang selingkuh sepertimu, agar tidak tertipu rayuan gombalmu untuk kembali" jawab Sungmin tegas seraya menusuk dada Jungmo dengan telunjuknya. "Aku pergi" ujarnya seraya meninggalkan Jungmo lagi.

Sungmin kembali ke ruang kerjanya, dengan perasaan amat kesal. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki, dan itu membuat ia terlihat akan mengamuk. Beberapa karyawan yang melihatnya saja, sampai berujar pada Sungmin agar lebih mengontrok emosinya. Kasihan bayi yang dikandung, katanya. Alhasil, kemarahan Sungmin semakin memuncak.

Sungmin terkejut ketika dilihatnya, ruangan kerjanya sudah kosong dan menyisakan tumpukan kardus berisi barang-barangnya. Ia hamper meledak kalau saja Manajer Lee tidak segera masuk dan membuat kemarahan Sungmin menurun drastis. Status pemecatan mulai membayangi pikiran Sungmin.

"Kau dipindahkan"

"Apa?"

"Ne, kau dipindahkan ke Stasiun TV di daerah gwangju" raut Sungmin kembali terlonjak.

"Aa.. anda tidak bercanda, kan? Stasiun TV daerah gwangju, kan.."

"Ne! Aku tahu. Stasiun TV yang bahkan rating untuk variety show saja, tak sampai 2%. Lalu, untuk apa aku bercanda padamu? Ini keputusan terakhirku, dan kau harus memulai dari NOL!" Manajer Lee menegaskan kata 'nol' dan membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Setelah merenung sejenak dihadapan atasannya itu, akhirnya Sungmin membawa kardusny pergi.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya, ketika mencermati tugas barunya di Stasiun TV Gwangju. OG? Office Girl? Jadi maksudnya memulai dari nol, adalah menjadi office girl dari stasiun TV daerah yang tidak terkenal? Aigoo.. kalau PD di stasiun TV itu tidak melihat potensinya yang sebenarnya besar, tapi terkubur dalam-dalam itu, butuh waktu sepuluh tahun lebih baginya untuk kembali menjadi reporter di Stasiun TV Seoul, tempatnya dulu pernah bekerja.

"Ya! Anak baru!" ujar seorang karyawan. Sungmin menoleh dan mendekati karyawan itu.

"Ne?"

"Kau ada waktu? Ikutlah dengan kami" Sungmin terdiam bingung, dan begitu sadar ia sudah ada di taman kota.

"A.. ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Maaf belum mengatakan apapun padamu" kata karyawan itu. "Ada masalah teknis, modelnya tidak bisa datang. Ketika melihatmu, kupikir kau sangat cocok dengan karakter model itu. Jadi, kami langsung mengambilmu saja" kata karyawan itu menjelaskan.

Pipi Sungmin memerah sedikit-sedikit. Karyawan itu mengatakan hal tentang model. Belum sehari ia dibuang Stasiun TV tempatnya bekerja dulu, sekarang ia sudah akan menjadi model saja. "Model yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ah, ya. Aku sampai lupa. Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambil kostumnya dulu" karyawan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit janggal, mendengar kata 'kostum', tapi ia tak peduli.

Sungmin menunggu karyawan itu datang, sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Kru mulai mempersiapkan syuting, sementara sutradara juga sudah datang memantau dan melihat-lihat skripnya. Daerah tempat mereka melakukan syuting, adalah di jembatan besar yang ada di taman itu. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dari arah pusat taman. Keramaian juga nampak di ujung sana. Sepertinya ada festival. Banyak orang tua yang membawa anak mereka kemari.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat keceriaan anak-anak itu. Ia dulu juga seperti itu, ketika ibunya masih hidup, sampai akhirnya itu tak dapat terjadi lagi ketika Jinki lahir. Ibu Sungmin meninggal, dan ayahnya menjadi sibuk mencari uang untuk menyekolahkan Sungmin dan Jinki, meskipun akhirnya Jinki keluar dari sekolah karena kenakalannya.

Pandangan Sungmin melesat karah sosok yang tak asing baginya. Sosok tinggi itu membuat Sungmin berdebar dan ia menjadi gugup. Teringat ucapan karyawan itu padanya sebelum pergi. 'Kostum'. Pikiran Sungmin menajam. "Hah, jangan-jangan!"

Sungmin menatap malas, ketika ia menyadari anak-anak mengelilinginya yang sedang membawa balon. Ia tak mengira acar yang menjadi proyek karyawan itu memerlukan pembawa balon. _Ya! Aku reporter! Bukan cameo pembawa balon! _Umpatnya kesal.

Ponsel Sungmin berdering panjang. Ada telpon masuk dan Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika mendapati PD Nam memanggilnya. PD Nam adalah seorang PD yang sangat elit. Bisa dibilang setingkat dengan Manajer Lee yang sangar itu. Sungmin bingung, kenapa ia ditelpon PD terkenal tersebut. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Yeo.. yeobosseyo?"

"Ya! Dimana kau sekarang?" Sungmin menatap kembali layar ponselnya. Ia yakin ini nomor PD Nam, tapi kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti Manajer Lee?

"Aku di Gwangju."

"Siapa suruh kau kesana!" seru Manajer Lee keras.

"Kan, sajangnim yang menyuruhku!" seru Sungmin kesal.

"Ah, ya. Ya sudah, cepat kemari!" seru Manajer Lee.

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Kau ingin acara tetap, tidak?" Tanya Manajer Lee membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya.

"Ac.. acara tetap?"

"Ne, benar! Cepat kemari, atau kesempatan ini akan berakhir dan kuberikan pada.."

"AKU TERIMA!" seru Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan membuat beberapa pengunjung terkejut.

"Eomma! Ahjumma itu aneh" kata seorang anak dengan balon.

"Jangan dilihat, Joon-nie. Dia bisa membuatmu pabbo sepertinya" kata ibu itu, namun Sungmin tak peduli. Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terhenyak ketika Suster Park memberitahunya bahwa Ketua Spesialis Kandungan memanggilnya._ Memangnya ada masalah apa, sampai-sampai aku dipanggil? Ini tak ada masalahnya dengan diriku sebagai putra ketua yayasan, kan?_ Gumam Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Kyuuhyun keluar dan menuju ruangan Ketua Spesialis Kandungan, tapi belum sempat mendekati ruangan tersebut, namja paling senior di sederet Doktor Spesialis Kandungan itu lebih dulu menghampirinya dengan cepat dan memeluknya.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ah" sapanya akrab. Kyuhyun mengernyit dahi, meraskaan ada suatu hal yang tidak beres ketika namja yang sebenarnya sangat tegas dan dingin itu, berubah ramah apdanya.

"Ada apa, sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan sudah tahu maksud Ketua Spesialis Kandungan tersebut. Namja itu tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan" canda Ketua Spesialis Kandungan, dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil meskipun ia tak merasa itu adalah gurauan yang lucu.

"Jadi ada apa, sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku bangga padamu, Kyuhyun-ah" kata Ketua Spesialis Kandungan seraya merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Maksud anda?"

"Pertunjukkanmu di acara wisata kuliner kemarin siang. Aku sangat mengapresiasi keputusanmu pada ibu hamil itu. Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin, meningkatkan citra Bagian Spesialis Kandungan. Dan berkat itu, sebuah Stasiun TV berniat membuat film dokumenter tentang Bagian Spesialis Kandungan" jelas Ketua Spesialis Kandungan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Lalu maksud sajangnim mengatakan hal ini pada saya, apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak paham. Ah, sebenarnya namja itu sudah bisa menebak jalan pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia ingin mendengar sendiri dari atasannya itu.

"Aku ingin kau yang menjadi tokoh utama di film dokumenter tersbut" kata Ketua Spesialis Kandungan dengan senyum keceriaannya.

"Ah? Saya? Kenapa bukan dokter senior yang lebih berpengalaman seperti anda saja, sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Para doktor senior rata-rata sudah tua, nak. Kami memutuskan memberikan kesempatan ini pada yang lebih muda. Terutama kau. Kaulah yang membuat Spesialis Kandungan di Rmah Sakit ini, meningkat citranya. Lagipula, kau juga tampan dan digemari banyak ibu hamil" ujar Ketua Spesialis Kandungan dengan penuh semangat. "Berusahalah, nak!" serunya seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan pergi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. Entah mengapa ini menjadi sebuah beban untuknya. Ia tidak berpikiruntuk meningkatkan citra rumah sakit saat itu. Yang ia pikirkan adalah kondisi janin yeoja kemarin yang mendapat asupan supkacang merah, ikan fugu, dan (hampir) alkohol. Tapi jika ini untuk meningkatkan citra Spesialis Kandungan, sepertinya tak maslah lah.

.

.

.

Sungmin pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia. Setelah dua tahun bekerja sebagai reporter , itu pun tidak setiap hari di perlukan, akhirnya Sungmin mendapat acara tetap juga. Membuat film documenter tentang sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Tadi PD Nam yang ada di ruangan Manajer Lee juga sudah menjelaskan. Film documenter ini untuk mempromosikan rumah sakit ini, dan dilakukan selama seminggu. Jadi Sungmin harus tidur di dorm yang disediakan pihak produser.

Maka dari itu, sepulang dari kantor, Sungmin segera ke rumahnya untuk mengemasi barangnya. Heechul hamper meledak lagi ketika dilihatnya Sungmin sibuk berkemas-kemas. "Ya! Apa-apaan itu? Kau mau kabur ke rumah ayah bayi itu,ya?!" Tanya Heechul tajam.

"Ahjumma ini ada-ada saja. Aku pindah untuk bekerja. Akhirnya aku mendapat acara tetap dan diharuskan untuk tidur disana" cengir Sungmin senang. Heechul hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap malas wajah ngantuknya di cermin. Ia mengambil sikat gigi, dan pasta gigi lalu mulai menyikat giginya. Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika di dengarnya suatu geraman aneh dari balik dinding kamar mandinya.

Sepertinya apartemen sebelah, bekas apartemen Seohyun itu, sudah ditempati penghuni baru. Tapi kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah ada suara aneh dan geraman-geraman yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan, penghuni baru itu melakukan…

Ah, tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mau berprasangka buruk dulu. Tapi kenapa geraman itu semakin keras dan membuat penasaran? Kyuhyun menempelkan telinganya di dinding.

"Ngggrhh… nnngggghh,," suara itu semakin jelas terdengar dan Kyuhyun terkejut akan hal itu. "Ahh, leganya ketika keluar.." ujar suara itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, heran.

"Astaga, penghuni baru sudah melakukan praktek prostitusi" ujarnya asal dan kembali menyikat giginya.

.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dorm barunya. Ia mengelus perut ratanya dan menghela lega ketika semua isinya keluar. Rasanya Sungmin merasa nasibnya mirip sekali dengan Eunhyuk eonnie. Setelah kesamaan dicampakkan cinta, sekarang masalah pencernaan. Kemarin Eunhyul bilang, ia sembelit dan sekarang Sungmin mengalaminya. Bedanya, Eunhyuk benar-benar hamil, sementara Sungmin dituduh hamil.

Sungmin terkejut ketika didengarnya suara bel pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang sales menjajakan yoghurt. "Maaf, tapi aku penghuni baru disini. Aku tidak memesan yoghurt" kata Sungmin menolak.

"Tapi penghuni sebelumnya sudah memesan yoghurt ini sampai tiga bulan kedepan. Ia bahkan sudah membayarnya di muka" kata petugas tersebut.

"Benarkah?" petugas itu mengangguk-angguk. Sungmin melihat label yoghurt itu. "Apakah ini yoghurt untuk pencernaan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, ini sangat ampuh mengatasi sembelit anda. Efeknya akan langsung terasa setelah anda meminumnya" petugas itu terlihat senang ketika Sungmin sepertinya tertarik.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?"

.

.

.

T.B.C

A/N

Mian, yang ingin mengharapkan KyuMin moment di chapter ini. Di novel aslinya saja, untuk Yoo Chae bertemu Yoon Pyo, sangat lama..

Ayo tebak apa isi chapter tiga? Yang udah tahu jalan cerita Cheeky Romance, jangan bocor, yaa..


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheeky Romance REMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cheeky Romance punya Kim Eunjeong, Kim Eunjeong punya Tuhan.**

**Chara punya Tuhan, Kyuhyun punya AKU *plak***

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Sungmin menghela lega setelah meminum yoghurt itu. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sepertinya efeknya mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuh Sungmin. Karena itulah sekarang Sungmin sangat bersemangat untuk ke Rumah Sakit Taejo, rumah sakit tempat film dokumenter itu akan dibuat.

Sungmin berjalan di koridor depan sembari mencari PD Nam. Kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari sosok namja yang sering menggunakan topi hitam itu meskipun di ruangan. Tidak hanya PD Nam yang tak terlihat di pandangan Sungmin. Bahkan Changmin, kameramen untuk dokumenter kali ini, juga tidak terlihat.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. Ini sudah jam 8.27 pagi. Kenapa orang penting dalam film dokumenter ini, sama sekali belum datang? Apa mereka bangun kesiangan? Sungmin menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan mencari teman-temannya.

Alis Sungmin bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia merasakan suatu rasangannya aneh di perutnya. Sambil terus berjalan, Sungmin menahan sakit dari perutnya yang mulai menjalar.

BRUK

Sungmin membungkuk meminta maaf karena ia tak sengaja menabrak salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu. "Mian.. eh?"

"Kau?" dokter itu terkejut melihat Sungmin di tempat kerjanya.

"KAU!" dan Sungmin terkejut dengan sangat heboh, sambil menuding-nuding dokter itu. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ini tempat kerjaku. Dan kau?" Tanya dokter itu, Kyuhyun, seraya menyeringai. "Kau datang untuk kontrol? Siapa dokter yang menanganimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyindir.

"Aku tidak hamil"

"Kau tidak menikah?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin hampir saja marah, kalau saja sakit perutnya itu tidak menyerang secara tiba-tiba begini.

Sungmin mengernyit ketika sakit perutnya semakin meluas. Ia memegangi bawah perutnya dan berusaha menahan sesuatu, sampai-sampai ujung kaosnya ia remas sendiri.

"Kau tak pernah ikut pelatihan ibu hamil? Kalau kau mengernyit terus, kau akan melahirkan anak yang selalu mengernyit begitu. Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun kesal, dan berujar tidak peduli. Yang penting ia harus segera ke toilet dan menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Harus kukataka berapa kali lagi? Aku tidak hamil!"

"Sudah tahu begitu, masih tidak mengakui kau hamil?" decak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya pada orang lain, sih?" seru Sungmin bertambah kesal. "Lagian aku kemari untuk membuat film dokumenter!" ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Ooh.." Sungmin segera pergi ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya merespon begitu. Ia berpikir sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Tapi belum sempat Sungmin jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun, yeoja itu jatuh merintih kesakitan. Ia memegangi perutnya.

"Ya! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Perutku hanya sakit" jawab Sungmin seraya berusaha menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Perut? Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya"

"Bayi apa? Aku tidak hamil!"

"Sungmin?" PD Nam dan Changmin datang saat Kyuhyun berusaha menarik Sungmin tetap dalam dekapannya.

"PD Nam? Changmin? Tolong aku! Aku harus ke toilet!" seru Sungmin memohon pertolongan pada PD Nam dan Changmin. Tapi apa daya, kedua namja itu seakan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka terlalu terkejut.

"Suster Lee! Ambilkan ranjang!" seru Kyuhyun dan beberapa suster termasuk Suster Lee, menaikkan Sungmin ke ranjang.

"Tidak! Tidak begini! PD Nam! Changmin! Tolong aku! Aku harus ke toilet!" seru Sungmin meraung.

"Sungmin, kau pasti baik-baik saja. Kami akan mendoakanmu dari sini" ujar PD Nam seraya menenangkan Sungmin.

"Bukan begitu! Aku butuh toilet!" Sungmin mulai menitikkan air mata karena usahanya sia-sia, termasuk perasaannya menahan sesuatu untuk keluar dari perutnya.

"Disaat seperti ini, malah ingin ke toilet!" dengus Kyuhyun. "Cepat bawa ia ke ruang operasi!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tidaaak! Toilet!" teriak Sungmin. "Sialan! Ini benar-benar bahaya!" seru Sungmin mengumpati Kyuhyun.

"Ini memang bahaya. Membahayakan bayinya! Salah siapa ditahan-tahan" dengus Kyuhyun menyalahkan.

"Tidak ada bayi disini!"

"Bayinya sudah tak bernyawa?" ujar Suster Lee tercengang. Ia bahkan tidak mempercayai ucapannya. Sungmin mendengus. Tak hanya dokter yang gila. Susternya pun ikutan gila?

"Memang tak ada bayi! Aku butuh…"

BRUUT

Suara itu muncul begitu saja ketika ranjang yang dibawa Kyuhyun dan para suster itu hamper memasuki ruang operasi. Mereka berhenti seketika dan hidung mereka mulai bergerak-gerak ketika samar-samar tercium bauan busuk samar-samar.

_Dia memang sakit perut, atau hamil tapi perutnya sakit?_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di depan toilet seperti namja yang bingung ketika istrinya akan melahirkan. Berulang kali kukunya ia gigiti karena cemas memikirkan Sungmin. Atau mungkin bayi di perut Sungmin yang entah ada atau tidak.

Akhirnya Sungmin membuka pintu toilet dengan membawa bungkusan hitam dan memandang sinis Kyuhyun. Rasa kesalnya pada namja itu, semakin bertambah karena kejadian ini. Kyuhyun datang pada Sungmin dengan wajah tampannya yang khawatir. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Itu.."

"Apa? Bayi? Tidak ada! Lihat, nih! Perutku kempes!" seru Sungmin menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kaget. "Eeh!"

"Apa? Bayi lagi? Tidak ada bayi!" bentak Sungmin kesal.

"Jadi, tidak ada bayi?"

"Sudah kubilang TIDAK ADA!" seru Sungmin menegaskan ucapannya dan Kyuhyun mengehela nafas menyesal.

"Maaf" ujar Kyuhyun lirih. "Maaf. Karena rasa percaya diriku, aku dengan seenaknya menuduhmu hamil tanpa peduli bagaimana pekerjaanmu nantinya" Sungmin tertegun sejenak dan mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia masih marah.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula itu sudah terjadi, dan aku juga tidak benar-benar dipecat" jawab Sungmin tak peduli.

"Syukurlah" Kyuhyun menghela lega, entah mengapa. Seketika Sungmin berbalik.

"Tapi kalau aku sampai kehilangan pekerjaanku, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaanmu!" seru Sungmin tegas.

PD Nam datang dan menanyakan kabar Sungmin. Yeoja itu tersenyum canggung dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja. "Baiklah, kita langsung saja. Rapatnya sudah mau dimulai. Ayo, dokter!" ajak PD Nam dan mereka pergi bersama saat Sungmin membuang bungkusan hitam itu sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki ruang rapat terlambat. Saat itu, Donghae tercengang melihat Sungmin dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Uwah! Ibu Hamil Nasional" dan seketika seisi ruang rapat itu tertawa. Sungmin memerah malu dan marah. Tentunya marah itu ditujukan pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang pura-pura bersikap tidak peduli.

"Jadi anda?" Tanya seorang dokter kandungan dan Sungmin tersenyum tipis sambil berujar lirih, 'Sialan'. "Kami seharusnya berterima kasih pada anda. Departemen kami menjadi perhatian berkat anda dan tentunya Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya di sebut, memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tampak malu sekaligus merasa bersalah karena akhirnya ia tahu, Sungmin sebenarnya tidak hamil.

"Sekarang, mari kita memperkenalkan diri. Di mulai dari bagian dokumenter" ujar Ketua Dokter itu menengahi.

"Saya PD Nam Gukhyeok, dari HNC" kata PD Nam dengan sopan.

"Saya Lee Sungmin. Reporter untuk dokumenter ini" Sungmin.

Setelah pihak dari kru dokumenter selesai memperkenalkan diri, giliran dari pihak rumah sakit yang memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari Ketua Spesialis Kandungan, lalu Donghae, lalu dokter yeoja bernama Seohyun, dan terakhir Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin berubah dingin ketika Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. Terlihat sekali rasa ketidaksukaannya pada dokter namja itu. Berulang kali wajahnya mencibir kesal. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, tersenyum tipis. Entah apa yang dipikirannya ketika melihat wajah kekesalan Sungmin.

Rapat telah selesai. Kyuhyun keluar ketika PD Nam memanggilnya untuk berbicara suatu hal. Rupanya tentang wawancara yang akan dilakukan pihak dokumenter. Tapi kemudian PD itu menyerahkan daftar pertanyaannya pada Sungmin karena dipanggil oleh salah satu cameramen. Sungmin memandang kesal Kyuhyun dan tampak tidak peduli.

"Aku akan minta maaf padamu secara resmi" kata Kyuhyun sedikit malu dan Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau dengan minta maaf dapat menyelesaikan semuanya" ujar Sungmin dingin dan Kyuhyun merasa canggung karena aura tidak menyenangkan dari yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu. Di bagian kandungan, hal itu memang biasa terjadi."

Sungmin terkejut, "Hal seperti itu? Salah paham pada ibu hamil?"

"Bu.. bukan begitu. Maksudku, yang tiba-tib mengeluarkan…"

"Diam!" seru Sungmin tegas. "Kau sudah mempermalukanku, seharusnya kau tahu hal itu, jadi jangan ditambah lagi!" seru Sungmin tak suka. Ia melemparkan kertas daftar pertanyaan itu dan pergi.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin pergi dan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi ia juga tak ingin menghentikan semuanya, setelah apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada yeoja itu. Dipikirnya, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan pekerjaan bagi yeoja itu. Jadi Kyuhyun tak mau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun mengetahui Sungmin adalah yeoja yang suka meluapkan kekesalannya di website perusahaan, Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin adalah yeoja yang tak tahu aturan.

Kyuhyun heran ketika melihat Sungmin terlihat gugup dan sama bingungnya. Lalu terdengar suara keramaian di daerah UGD dan terlihat ranjang pasien yang bergerak dengan pasien ibu hamil di atasnya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri ibu hamil tersebut dengan cemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibu ini diperkirakan melahirkan sebulan lagi. Tapi sejak pagi, perutnya sakit dan kepalanya pusing" ujar Suster Lee cepat.

"Mungkin keracunan kehamilan" tambah dokter lain yang kebetulan berada di tempat tersebut.

"Segera periksa golongan darah, tekanan darah, dan oksigen kandungan!" seru Kyuhyun member perintah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mikrofonnya.

"Sepertinya keracunan kehamilan" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Gejalanya seperti apa?"

_Sialan! Apa penting menjelaskannya dengan ramah, disaat seperti ini?_

"Cari di internet!"

.

.

.

Sungmin mengeluh maaf pada PD Nam karena datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Ia memang bilang ingin berhenti, tapi keputusan itu hilang begitu saja ketika kejadian tadi. Jiwa reporternya hidup kembali. Dan saat akan bekerja lagi, ia malah di bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan pelan di koridor, menunggu acara dokumenter berjalan kembali setelah insiden ibu tadi. Ia tertegun ketika melihat sosok yeoja yang dikenalnya. Yeoja itu tampak berbincang-bincang dengan Dokter Seo Joohyun. Ketika yeoja itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya, ia berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

"Minnie!" seru yeoja itu, Eunhyuk.

"Eonni!" Sungmin berlari menhampiri Eunhyuk. "Eonni datang untuk kontrol? Bukannya sudah kemarin, ya?"

"Ada pemeriksaan lain sebelum melahirkan." Jawab Eunhyuk santai seraya mengelus-elus perutnya. Sungmin mengernyit, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk sering mengelus perutnya. Bawaan ibu hamil, mungkin.

"Kenapa tidak minta diantar olehku? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya, saat aku tidak ada?" Tanya Sungmin cemas dan Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung ketika Sungmin berubah mengkhawatirkan bayinya.

"Sejak kapan kau cemas dengan bayiku?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran dan Sungmin juga berdengung heran. Apa karena ia sering berdekatan dengan dokter yang kelewat over pada ibu hamil, ia jadi ikut tertular sindrom dokter itu?

"Entahlah. Apa pemeriksaan itu untuk keracunan kehamilan?" Tanya Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti hal seperti itu" ujar Eunhyuk yang kesannya memang tidak paham.

"Kau harus peduli, mulai sekarang!" seru Sungmin menasehati dan Eunhyuk memandangnya heran.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli padaku?"

Ya! Sudah baik, aku mau peduli padamu. Aku tidak mengurusmu, kau marah-marah. Aku peduli, aku juga marah-marah. Kau tidak mengikuti pelatihan ibu hamil, ya? Kalau kau marah-marah, kau akan melahirkan anak yang suka marah-marah" ujar Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau dapat darimana kalimat itu?" dan itu menyadarkan Sungmin semuanya. Dari mana kalimat itu?

"Dari dokter sialan!" ujarnya kesal karena tiba-tiba mengingat Kyuhyun dan berperilaku seperti namja itu. "Eh, katanya Eonnie sembelit, ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, kenapa?"

"Lebih baik Eonnie minum Yoghurt saja. Benar-benar ampuh, lho!" serunya semangat.

"Baiklah, mungkin itu bagus juga. Sembelitku benar-benar menyeramkan!" ujarnya bergidig. "Ayo, kita ke kafetaria. Kau tak ada agenda, kan?" ajak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin menyanggupi.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menikmati es buah kafetaria dengan santai. Mereka mengobrol banyak termasuk insiden Sungmin di internet. Meski sebenarnya Sungmin malas, membicarakan hal itu, tapi ia sadar Eunhyuk belum bertemu dengannya sejak insiden itu kecuali hari ini, jadi pantas jika sekarang Eunhyuk begitu heboh membicarakannya.

"Sepertinya insiden ini membawa dampak baik bagi bayiku" ujar Eunhyuk asal dan Sungmin menatapnya tajam lalu Eunhyuk tertawa. "Karena semenjak hal itu, aku selalu tertawa ketika melihatmu. Kupikir anakku mungkin akan memiliki rasa humoris" ujar Eunhyuk mengelus perutnya lagi yang sudah membesar.

"Terserahlah" ujar Sungmin tak peduli.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura manja agar Sungmin tidak marah dan kemudian ia tertawa. "Eh, apa kau tahu tentang dokter yang mendonorkan spermanya?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terdiam sejenak.

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Hanya bertanya. Katanya Dokter Jung Yonghwa yang menjadi perantaraku untuk mendapatkan donor sperma, bayiku berasal dari sperma dokter yang ada disini"

"Apa?" Sungmin terbelalak mendengar ujaran Eunhyuk.

"Memang kenapa? Aku kan ingin punya anak dengan gen unggul. Jadi kupikir untuk mendapatkan bibit dari dokter-dokter itu saja" kata Eunhyuk menjelaskan dan Sungmin mencibir Eonnienya itu gila. Mungkin ada benarnya juga ketika Sungmin berpikir, Eunhyuk sedikit aneh. Sudah tahu ia membenci pria. Tapi setelah menonton film Mama, ia malah ingin hamil sendirian. Padahal Sungmin pikir, tak ada wanita di dunia ini yang ingin hamil sendirian. Wanita yang dihamili sebelum menikah saja ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Haah…" Sungmin menghela nafas dan bersandar di kursi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun datang dengan Donghae.

"Kemana saja, kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memandangnya heran.

"Apa pedulimu pada tempat yang kukunjungi? Aku sibuk!" seru Sungmin tak suka.

"Maksudmu sibuk itu, sibuk makan es buah, atau sibuk mencari informasi di internet?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sungmin. Sepertinya Sungmin masih marah. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak marah lagi pada Kyuhyun karena Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan sepenuh hati, tapi karena tadi Eunhyuk memancingnya, akhirnya rasa kesal Sungmin muncul lagi.

"Baiklah" ujar Kyuhyun tampak menyerah. Tiba-tiba Donghae menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun dan namja itu berdeham sejenak. "Sepertinya kita akrab" ujarnya.

_Ha? Akrab dari mananya? _Gumam Sungmin mengernyit aneh, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _Bukannya dia tahu aku membencinya?_

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita makan bersama?" Tanya Kyuhyun menawarkan. Tapi kenapa yang dilihat Sungmin malah wajah cemas Donghae?

"Boleh" Eunhyuk berujar senang dan Sungmin terkejut melihat Eunhyuk begitu semangat memenuhi ajakan Kyuhyun. Bukannya Eunhyuk tidak tertarik pada namja? Eh, tapi kenapa wajah Donghae berubah senang?

Ups, harusnya Sungmin mencermati perilaku Eunhyuk saat itu dan barulah Sungmin sadar. Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat berbinar melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang datar wajah Eonninya yang tumben sekali ia tertarik pada namja. Ia tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan yeoja fashion designer itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi sejenak, Sungmin malah memandangi Kyuhyun aneh. Kalau Eunhyuk tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, berarti sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan nam…

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lusa saja" ujar Kyuhyun memutuskan. "Bagaimana, Min?"

"Ha? Ah, ya" Sungmin terburu memutuskan dan akhirnya malah merutuki bibirnya sendiri.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" ujar Kyuhyun berlalu dan Donghae tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, sementara Sungmin merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal disini. Ia lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang tampak senang entah mengapa.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin menginterogasi.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya merasa wajah anakku akan mirip seperti dokter itu. Katanya dokter Jung, bayiku berasal dari dokter kandungan muda yang ada disini" ujar Eunhyuk senang dan Sungmin terdiam.

Kalau anak Eunhyuk mirip dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin ada baiknya. Anak itu akan menjadi pintar dan tampan seperti dokter itu. Tapi melihat sifat jelek Kyuhyun yang suka seenaknya dan terburu-buru seperti itu, ia jadi menyayangkan jika anak Eunhyuk mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Ah, kenapa Sungmin berpikir seakan bayi itu anak Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan operasinya tadi bersama Donghae. Keluar dari ruang operasi, ia mengajak Donghae mengobrol tentang film dokumentasi itu. Tapi namja ikan itu malah tidak meresponnya dan melihat kearah yang lain. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pendangan Donghae dan menemukan Sungmin dan seorang yeoja disana. Sepertinya itu kenalan Sungmin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun jengah melihat Donghae yang selalu memandang seperti itu ketika melihat yeoja.

"Cantik sekali" ujarnya kagum.

"Siapa? Sungmin?"

"Bukan! Bukan Ibu Hamil Nasional!" ujarnya menyalahkan Kyuhyun. "Yang sedang hamil besar di sebelahnya" ujar Donghae dengan wajah berbinar senang dan Kyuhyun mulai merasa malas dan bosan setiap Donghae membicarakan yeoja.

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai tertarik pada ibu hamil?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin"

"Dia mungkin sudah punya suami, lho!" ujar Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya kagum. Dia masih tetap cantik meskipun sedang hamil. apakah wanita hamil memang seperti itu, ya?" Donghae bertanya tapi dengan pandangan masih tetap mengarah pada yeoja itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menyukai ibu hamil. bandingkan saja yeoja itu dengan pasienmu? Cantik yang mana?" ujar Kyuhyun asal tapi Donghae hanya diam saja.

"Ya! Kyu!"

"Ne?"

"Ajak dia makan, donk! Untukku?" seru Donghae meminta.

"Kau ingin mengajak makan ibu hamil yang sudah bersuami?" Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut melihat ketertarikan Donghae pada yeoja itu. Kyuhyun pikir Donghae tidak akan serius.

"Kan belum dipastikan, dia hamil atau tidak. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini banyak kehamilan di luar nikah" ujar Donghae santai.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali dengan kehamilan di luar nikah?" Kyuhyun tampak tidak suka dengan sikap Donghae dan namja itu hanya mencengir jahil.

"Mau, ya! Kau kan sahabatku yang paling baik!" ujar Donghae merayu Kyuhyun. "Ajak dia makan bersama kita, donk!" seru Donghae memohon.

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang ingin makan bersama dengannya kan, kau" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau kan banyak digemari ibu hamil. mungkin saja dia juga menggemarimu. Lebih baik kalau kau yang mengajaknya, bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengehela nafas. Ia memang sulit menolak permintaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia bahkan mulai merutuki kesialannya bertemu Donghae dan menjadikan mereka bersahabat.

Sungmin dan yeoja itu pergi ke kafetaria. Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengikuti sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun lebih dulu menyapa Sungmin.

"Kemana saja, kau?"

"Apa pedulimu pada tempat yang kukunjungi? Aku sibuk!" Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat Sungmin terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Tapi ia tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Maksudmu sibuk itu, sibuk makan es buah, atau sibuk mencari informasi di internet?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat wajah lucu Sungmin yang sedang marah. Bukan sedang marah, tapi memaksa untuk marah. Sepertinya ada yang memancing Sungmin sampai-sampai yeoja itu berusaha untuk marah dan kesal di depan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun berpura-pura menyerah dan sudah akan melanjutkan perkatannya lagi, tapi terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Donghae menyenggol lengannya. Kyuhyun teringat dan berdeham sejenak. "Sepertinya kita akrab" ujarnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang memandangnya aneh dan tidak suka ketika ia berkata seperti itu. "Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita makan bersama?" Tanya Kyuhyun menawarkan.

"Boleh" bukan Sungmin yang menjawab, tapi yeoja yang disukai Donghae yang lebih dulu menjawab.

"Jadi mau kapan?" Tanya Donghae menggeser posisi Kyuhyun, dan namja itu terlihat malas melihat kebiasaan buruk Donghae untuk merayu yeoja.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau lusa?" Tanya yeoja itu mengusulkan. "Hari ini aku harus menemui klien, dan besok aku ada rapat" ujar yeoja itu pada Donghae sambil sedikit-sedikit melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tahu yeoja itu curi-curi pandang terhadapnya, bersikap tidak peduli. Baginya setiap namja punya bagiannya masing-masing. Jika Donghae memilih yeoja yang tengah hamil besar itu, makan Kyuhyun berpikir untuk tidak mengambilnya. Lagi pula ia sudah punya kekasih. Yah, meskipun status kekasih itu adalah pengakuan dari Seohyun dan orang-orang rumah sakit, ia tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Mungkin ia juga mengakui kalau dirinya dekat dengan teman kuliahnya dulu itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lusa saja. Bagaimana, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat gelagapan dan pandangannya tak tentu.

"Ha? Ah, ya" ujarnya dan wajah Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan membiarkan Donghae mengikutinya, sementara namja ikan itu malah tersenyum pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh. "Kenapa kau malah tersenyum pada Sungmin?"

"Kau cemburu?" pertanyaan aneh dari Donghae menambah kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya yang kau beri senyuman itu, yepja di sebelahnya" ujar Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

"Ah, hanya senyuman terima kasih karena sudah setuju" jawab Donghae santai.

"Ya! Sudah tahu namanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Seingatnya Donghae belum menanyakan identitas pada yeoja itu.

"Ah, ya! Aku lupa!" seru Donghae merutuki dirinya sendiri dan Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya sudah. Buat itu menjadi bahan obrolan kalian besok lusa" ujar Kyuhyun malas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya jengah ketika kembali di dengarnya suara erangan dari balik dinding kamar mandinya. Erangan dan geraman itu membuat telinga Kyuhyun panas ketika ia teringat tentang banyaknya pasien hamil tanpa suami yang dijumpainya kemarin seharian.

_Apa orang ini suka melakukannya di kamar mandi, ya? Padahal kan lebih steril kalau di kamar_. Ujar Kyuhyun asal sambil mengambil sikat giginya dan menyikat gigi di basin tempat cuci piring. Ia tidak nyaman menyikat gigi sambil mendengar suara-suara aneh di balik dinding kamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli beberapa air mineral. Ia menatap pintu apartemen penghuni baru yang dulunya ditempati Seohyun. _Setelah kepindahan Seohyun, sekarang malah ditempati penghuni mesum_, begitu pikir Kyuhyun.

Pintu itu terbuka kecil dan entah mengapa Kyuhyun bersembunyi di baliknya. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa bingung kenapa ia harus bersembunyi dari tetangga barunya? Apa karena tetangga itu mengeluarkan erangan dan geramannya di kamar mandi setiap pagi? Sepertinya bukan itu, tapi Kyuhyun merasa ia harus bersembunyi.

Mata Kyuhyun berubah penasaran ketika dilihatnya tangan putih seorang yeoja keluar dan meraba-raba kenop pintu. _Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa ia berusaha melarikan diri, sampai meraba-raba kenop pintu seperti akan mengendap-endap. Pasti penghuni apartemen ini memaksanya_. Ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Kenapa tidak ada, ya?" suara dari yeoja itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan suara seseorang yang sangat mebencinya. Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan keluar seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba menunduk dan menjerit senang. "Ah, ini dia" yeoja itu membungkuk mengambil kantung yoghurt di bawah dan terdiam ketika dilihatnya sepasang kaki namja di sebelah kantung yoghurtnya. "Eh,"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tercengang. Jadi asal suara erangan itu dari yeoja ini? Lalu, kantong yang dibawanya?

_Yoghurt pencernaha. Untuk mengatasi masalah sembelit anda._

"Jadi.. erangan setiap pagi itu.." Kyuhyun memutus kalimatnya karena terlalu kaget dengan paradigmanya selama ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" seloroh yeoja itu, Sungmin, tidak suka dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku erangan. Kau harusnya mengerti! Kamar mandimu tidak kedap suara, jadi jangan sembarangan mengerang begitu" balas Kyuhyun yang sepertinya, ia tidak mau dianggap kalah karena perkiraannya yang salah selama ini.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu? Erangan yang mana?" Sungmin mengernyit tidak tahu dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih pergi.

"Sudahlah kalau kau memang tidak tahu. Sulit menjelaskan pada reporter yang bodoh sepertimu" wajah Sungmin mengeras kesal.

"Ya! Dokter gila sialan! Awas kau!"

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheeky Romance REMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cheeky Romance punya Kim Eunjeong, Kim Eunjeong punya TUHAN**

**Semua chara punya TUHAN, tapi KYUHYUN punya AKU! *plak***

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan penuh pikiran tentang Sungmin. Mungkin saat ini kebingungan tengah melandanya. Banyak sekali hal dari yeoja itu yang membuat ia tidak mengerti. Entah itu kehamilan yang terlalu aneh, sampai keberadaan yeoja itu di bekas apartemen Seohyun.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa bodoh atau gila, mungkin? Menyambungkan semua kesalahpahaman ini saja, kepalanya terasa sakit. Padahal ia termasuk dokter jenius di angkatannya. Mungkin karena keberadaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba di kehidupan Kyuhyun membuat namja itu merasa harinya semakin rumit. Kyuhyun menghelakan nafasnya ketika ia masih tidak mengerti tentang apa yang Sungmin dan ia alami. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menganggap ia hanya perlu melakukan yang ia putuskan kemarin. Menulis permohonan maaf.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit. Bagaimana caranya menulis permohonan maaf? Selama ini ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Ia selalu menjaga sikapnya sebagai dokter yang dikagumi para ibu hamil. Namun setelah kesalahpahamannya pada Sungmin, ia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Di internet ada contohnya tidak, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun seraya melangkah masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun terhenyak ketika dilihatnya sesosok yeoja paruh baya berdiri di dekat jendela ruangannya. Yeoja itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengenal yeoja itu dan mood-nya langsung turun drastis. "Kau kembali?" Tanya yeoja itu dan Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Apa salah kalau Umma mengunjungimu?" yeoja itu, Leeteuk, berubah kecewa melihat sikap Kyuhyun masih sama seperti kemarin, seperti bulan lalu, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dingin padanya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, kenapa tidak telpon?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan sikap dinginnya dan ketidakpeduliannya pada Leeteuk. Wajah cantik Leeteuk berubah sendu tapi hanya sesaat.

"Umma hanya ingin memberi kejutan" ujar Leeteuk berpura-pura senang meskipun respon Kyuhyun sama sekali bukan harapannya. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tidak peduli dan berpura-pura melihat berkas-berkas pasiennya. Leeteuk menghela nafas maklum dan kembali berpura-pura senang, "Ayo kita makan siang. Umma sudah mengajak Seohyun untuk ikut"

"Mwo?!" barulah sekarang Kyuhyun merespon Ummanya dengan sangat syok dan Leeteuk sedikit bahagia akan hal itu. "Umma mengajak Seohyun?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dan Leeteuk mengangguk semangat. "Kenapa? Kalau Umma ingin makan siang denganku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan bersama Seohyun"

"Lho? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian kekasih? Masa' Umma tidak boleh bertemu dengan calon menantunya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami bukan kekasih. Dekat sih iya. Lagipula yang membuat status kekasih adalah orang-orang rumah sakit" ujar Kyuhyun mendengus kesal karena ibunya tak kunjung pergi dan menambah panjang percakapan mereka.

Leeteuk memandang sayu kekesalah Kyuhyun. Ia tampaknya mengerti dan menghela nafas sedih. "Baiklah, makan siang kali ini Umma batalkan. Tapi besok kau harus membawa Seohyun untuk makan bersama Umma!" seru Leeteuk seraya meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan menghela nafas lelah. Selalu begini. Setiap kali ia bertemu Umma-nya, pasti perasaan benci yang ada. Akhirnya malah membuat Kyuhyun lelah dan malas melakukan apapun yang biasa ia kerjakan. Kyuhyun tak tahu, sampai kapan ia membenci ibunya. Sudah dua puluh tahun yang lalu sejak kejadian 'itu' diusianya yang empat belas tahun, dan selama itu pula ia membenci ibunya. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat menghilangkan rasa bencinya pada ibunya. Untuk saat ini tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

"Dia masih cantik seperti biasa" ujar Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak sejenak. Mereka ada di mini market dekat rumah sakit untuk membeli jus kesukaan Donghae.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Donghae menunjuk dua orang yeoja dengan kantung plastik di tangannya, dan yang dilihat Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin (lagi). "Sungmin?"

"Bukan dia. Temannya" ternyata ibu hamil teman Sungmin kemarin dan Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan. "Kenapa ibu hamil seperti dia bisa tampil cantik begitu, ya? Terlihat professional dan elegan" ujar Donghae seakan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Kyuhyun menatap malas sahabatnya.

"Ternyata seleramu benar-benar sudah berubah, ya"

"Mungkin. Aku suka sekali melihat ibu hamil yang elegan sepertinya. Lihat! Perpotongan leher dan rahangnya sempurna sekali!" ujar Donghae penuh kekaguman.

"Kau benar-benar dokter cabul!" ujar Kyuhyun tak peduli.

Seakan tidak mempedulikan ujaran Kyuhyun, Donghae masih menatap ibu itu dengan penuh kekaguman, "Benar-benar yeoja idamanku" dan Kyuhyun mulai malas mendengarkan gumaman aneh Donghae.

"Kyu.. kau disini?" panggilan seorang yeoja mengejutkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. "Beli apa?"

"Seo.. tidak apa. Hanya mengantarkan dokter cabul ini yang tengah melihat ibu hamil" ujar Kyuhyun mengejek.

"Mwo?" Seohyun melirik Donghae aneh.

"Ia jatuh cinta pada ibu hamil yang sudah menikah" ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Seohyun ingin tahu.

"Itu, sebelahnya Ibu Hamil Nasional" ujar Donghae menunjuk yeoja dengan dress untuk ibu hamil yang sangat manis jika ia kenakan.

"Ooh.. Nyonya Lee" gumam Seohyun.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Dia pasienku. Fashion designer yang sangat terkenal karena masih muda sudah menjadi single mom" ujar Seohyun.

"Janda?" Donghae melotot kaget dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Seohyun. Seketika kelegaan keluar dari wajah Donghae.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu cemas lagi" ujarnya dan tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, menatapnya aneh.

"Dasar mesum"

.

.

.

Sungmin yang masih sedikit dendam pada Kyuhyun, menatap gelas yoghurtnya seakan berpikiran sesuatu yang aneh. Tiba-tiba seringainya keluar dan sangat lebar tercetak di wajah manisnya. _Apa-apaan itu? Erangan di kamar mandi? Dasar dokter gila yang mesum!_

Sungmin menghampiri Suster Park, asisten Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. "Suster Park"

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Apa agenda Dokter Cho hari ini?" Suster Park mengecek buku hariannya dan mengernyit sejenak.

"Rapat dengan ketua. Memang kenapa?"

Sungmin tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah syuting biasa. Gamsahamnida" ujarnya dan Suster Park berlalu.

Sungmin tersenyum licik dan menoleh sebentar lalu masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia baru saja melakukan operasi dan harus cepat-cepat mengambil berkas untuk rapat bersama ketua. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat haus dan segera meminum air di botol minum yang ia bawa sendiri.

"Lumayan enak" gumam Kyuhyun lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun berlarian di koridor dan melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di bangku dengan Changmin. Ia tidak mempedulikan Sungmin dan terus menuju ruang rapat. Tiba-tiba lajunya berhenti ketika Suster Lee memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada operasi kelahiran hari ini" ujar Suster Lee.

"Lagi? Kemana dokter yang lain?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika ia dipanggil lagi sambil mengikuti arah jalan Suster Lee. Padahal ia benar-benar harus mengikuti rapat.

"Dokter spesialis yang tersisa sudah memasuki ruang rapat. Lainnya operasi juga" ujar Suster Lee dan Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Sementara Sungmin yang mendengarnya terlihat gugup. Ia hanya berdoa semoga saja Kyuhyun tak benar-benar meminum air minumnya yang sudah dicampurkan yoghurt mantap miliknya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang operasi, tampak mengernyit hebat ketika sebuah tekanan keras dari perutnya. Entah kenapa di saat-saat gawat seperti ini, perutnya malah sakit. Bahkan suara teriakan ibu hamil yang sedang ia tangani saat ini memecahkan konsentrasinya. Padahal ia selalu fokus disaat-saat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat hebat. Bukan karena ia berusaha untuk fokus pada ibu hamil di depannya, tapi karena menahan tekanan bawah perutnya. Mendengar teriakan ibu itu membuat perut Kyuhyun semakin nyeri. Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah berdarah-darah karena menahan ini. Suster Lee dan Suster Park yang ikut serta menyeka-nyeka keringat Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Apa anda sakit?" Tanya Suster Park.

"Anni. Lanjutkan!" perintah Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rangsang sakit perutnya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Sekarang tak hanya perutnya yang sakit, tapi mulai mengeluarkan suara 'gruuuuk' aneh. Untung saja ibu hamil ini masih berteriak dan suara aneh prut Kyuhyun teredam. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya berusaha serius dan pasiennya kembali berteriak hebat.

"Kalau ibu asal ngedan, nanti ibu cepat lelah. Saat perut ibu sakit, baru ibu ngedan. Ayo kita cepat selesaikan ini. Arra!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar ingin cepat menyelesaikan operasi ini. Ia ingin segera keluar dan pergi ke toilet. Ibu itu memantapkan hatinya dan Kyuhyun menyerukan "Hwaiting!"

Kyuhyun bergumam menyabarkan ibu hamil itu dan dirinya. Rasa sakit perut yang luar biasa kembali datang menggempur peerutnya dan Kyuhyun terpaksa mengernyitkan dahinya hingga ia terlihat seperti orang yang lebih berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya lebih keras dari pada ibu itu. Rasa tahan terus dikeluarkan Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun seperti ikut merasakan penderitaan pasiennya.

"Hmmppmmnnngghh!" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat panik karena menahan isi perutnya sampai-sampai pantatnya naik-naik. Saat itu pula ibu yang akan melahirkan, suaminya, dan para perawat menatapny dengan tatapn aneh. Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkn dirinya sendiri dan tertawa kecil. "Aku juga berjuang sekuat tenaga agar persalinannya lancar. Hahaa.."

Kyuhyun merilekskan wajahnya sejenak, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Kemudian ia menggertakkan giginya dan menahan dorongan itu sekuat tenaga.

"Sedikit lagi! Ayo! Dorong lagi, bu!" seru Kyuhyun member semangat pada ibu itu.

_Cepatlah keluar, nak. Ahjussi sudah tidak kuat lagi!_

Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa ketika ibu itu melepakan tangannya kembali dan beberapa saat kemudian, ibu itu dan suaminya saling berpegangan tangan menyemangati.

"Aku jadi iri melihat kalian berjuang bersama seperti itu" ujar suami ibu itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat dan lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya terlihat pasrah di medan perang. Tiba-tiba sinyal perutnya untuk mengamuk datang lagi. Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi dan menahan nafasnya. Para perawat terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah. Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan isi perutnya yang hamper keluar dan duduk perlahan.

"Sepertinya bayi ini santai sekali, ya. Untunglah ia benar-benar tidak 'tidak sabaran'. Hahhaaa.." Kyuhyun tertawa terpaksa dan menatap ibu itu. Sepertinya ia sudah akan mengedan lagi dan seketika Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. "Suster Park, keringatku!" ujar Kyuhyun dan Suster Park segera bertindak. "Ayo semangat, bu! Kita selesaikan ini segera! Kumohon!"

Begitu Kyuhyun berteriak begitu, suara petir menggelegar hebat di luar jendela dan diiringi tangisan bayi di ruang bersalin itu. Kyuhyun melemparkan masker dan segera menuju toilet terdekat.

"Fiuh.." Kyuhyun menghela lega. Sangat lega. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia itu ketika mendengar toilet menelan habis isi perutnya. Setelah keperluannya selesai, Kyuhyun keluar dengan tubuh basah seakan habis kehujanan dan wajahnya pucat. Kakinya gemetar lemas dan hamper jatuh karena tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari ibu yang melahirkan sekalipun.

"Sepertinya keluar lancar" ujar Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Apanya yang lancar?"

"Bayinya, maksudku. Kau pikir apa?" Sungmin balas bertanya.

_Dia ini berniat khawatir atau mengejekku?_

"Yah, meskipun bayinya santai sekali"

"Ada juga, ya bayi yang punya banyak waktu luang seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin asal dan tertawa kecil.

"Setiap anak kan punya karakter masing-masing" ujar Kyuhyun asal.

"Syukurlah tidak ada masalah apa-apa" ujar Sungmin tersenyum ramah.

_Sejak kapan ia khawatir padaku seperti itu? _Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Istirahatlah. Kau terlihat sangat lelah" ujar Sungmin seraya pergi dan Kyuhyun semakin menatapnya aneh.

_Dia mulai memperhatikanku setelah mengkhawatirkanku? Apa ia suka padaku?_

.

.

.

Terdengar keramaian di ruang UGD. Sungmin dengan mikrofonnya dan Changmin dengan kameranya tampak mendekati koridor ruang UGD, tapi mereka segera berhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun duduk di ranjang pasien yang berjalan seraya melakukan CPR pada ibu hamil yang terluka parah. Ranjang itu masuk ke ruang operasi dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Seluruh tepi ranjang berlumuran darah dan ibu itu tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang serius melakukan CPR diatas ranjang.

"Wanita hamil ini perutnya tertusuk kaca dan besi" ujar Suster Park cepat. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dan tercengang ketika melihat perut ibu itu beradarah dengan sangat hebat. Wajahnya berubah khawatir dengan janin di dalamnya.

"Lalu bayinya?"

"Maaf, kami harus pergi" Suster Lee segera mendorong ranjang itu memasuki ruang operasi dan Sungmin berhenti tepat ketika pintu itu di tutup.

Sementara itu, para perawat mengelilingi meja operasi dan terlihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdiri saling berhadpan.

"Rahimnya hancur" ujar Donghae. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah tegang dan pikirannya berputar cepat. "Rahimnya terpaksa diangkat"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut terlihat berpikir keras. Sebenarnya ia tidak hanya memikirkan nyawa pasien. Ia juga memikirkan perasaan pasien jika rahimnya diangkat. "Dia sudah punya anak?" Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang kemudian menggeleng. Kyuhyun menghelakan nafasnya. "Baiklah"

Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu operasi seraya menggigit kuku jarinya. Ia begitu gugup dan sangat cemas. Tak pernah ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun setegang itu saat operasi. Begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi, Sungmin segera menyerbu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan keringat yang masih belum kering. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan ketegangan masih belum surut sejak operasi itu. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun khawatir dan menanyakan keadaannya tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Sungmin cemas dan Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Namja itu berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin sampai akhirnya Sungmin memanggilnya lagi. "Operasi apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mikrofonnya.

_Sialan! _Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan mengalihkannya ke Suster Park di sebelahnya.

"Keluarganya?"

"Suaminya jua kecelakaan dan dioperasi di bagian bedah" Kyuhyun menghelakan nafas. Melihat wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu ia mmbuat khawatir yeoja itu. Kyuhyun yang awalnya meninggalkan Sungmin berbalik dan mengarahkan bibirnya di mikrofon Sungmin.

"Operasi pengangkatan rahim"

Terlihat wajah syok dari Sungmin, "Ke.. kenapa?"

"Janinnya 10 minggu. Mobilnya tertimpa muatan besi saat berusaha melewatinya. Kawat besinya terlepas dan memecahkan kaca mobilnya. Rahimya hancur."

"Astaga! Lalu anaknya?" Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sungmin lagi dan bergegas pergi.

"Apa ia sudah punya anak?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terpaku dan menoleh padanya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang penuh dengan kecemasan seperti sebelum operasi tadi. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya. Yah, meskipun Sungmin hanya bertanya, tapi pertanyaan itu seakan mencemaskannya dan memahami kegundahannya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun lirih. "Dia tidak punya anak"

Dan saat itulah Sungmin merasa ia akan menangis karena memahami penderitaan ibu itu.

"Pertanyaan yang manusiawi" komentar PD Nam. Sungmin hanya terdiam lesu. Kalau ini kehamilan pertama ibu itu dan rahimnya harus diangkat, pasti ia akan sangat kehilangan. Begitu, pikir Sungmin.

Entah kenapa, Sungmin teringat bibinya. Ia lalu mengangkat ponsel dan menelponnya.

"Ahjumma" ujar Sungmin lirih. Suaranya terdengar sedih dan lesu.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kan kau senang karena tidur di luar" Heechul menjawab dengan ketus dan Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Ahjumma sedang apa?" Tanya Sungmin. Entah mengapa ia merasa kasihan pada ahjummanya.

"Melipat baju. Ada pakaian dalammu juga" ujar Heechul tertawa datar.

"Sudah jelek, ya?"

"Masih terlihat baru, kok"

"Bukan. Punyanya ahjumma"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya? Ingin membelikan yang baru?" Tanya Heechul menyeloroh dan Sungmin tertawa kecil.

"Akan kubelikan yang pink. Ahjumma suka pink, kan?"

"Memangnya kalau aku suka pink, akan kutunjukkan pada siapa?" Tanya Heechul dan Sungmin tersenyum sedih. Ia menatap halaman rumah sakit yang sedikit meredup karena hari hamper gelap.

"Ahjumma, menikahlah" ujar Sungmin lirih. Tak ada jawaban dari Heechul dan Sungmin menghela nafas. "Lebih baik ahjumma menikah dan meninggalkan kami" ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit sesak.

"Kau mengusirku, eoh!" ujar Heechul ketus.

"Bukan begitu. Ku tidak ingin ahjumma menyesal. Kalau ahjumma juga punya anak…"

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Kau ini bicara apa? Kalau aku punya anak, mungkin kelakuannya seperti kau dan Jinki" ujar Heechul dengan nada kesal. "Sudah! Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam!" ujar Heechul seraya menutup telponnya.

Sungmin menatap entah apa dengan lesu. Ia membatin banyak hal. Menyesali banyak hal yang bukan kesalahannya. Kalau saja bukan masalah keluarga, mungkin ahjummanya yang cantik itu sudah menikah dan mungkin ia memiliki sepupu, sekarang. Heechul bilang, ia tidak bisa menikah dan meninggalkan keluarganya.

Heechul satu-satunya anak yeoja di keluarga Yunho. Kata Yunho, saat keluarga mereka berkecukupan, banyak yang ingin melamar Heechul. Tapi ahjumma itu malah menolaknya. Dan sekarang, setelah keluarga mereka jatuh miskin, Heechul tetap disuruh menikah meskipun hanya dengan petani. Setidaknya ia sebagai satu-satunya yeoja yang paling berharga bagi keluarga Yunho, ia tidak akan mati kelaparan.

Sungmin ingat. Heechul mengatakan sendiri, tidak akan meninggalkannya dan Jinki. Kalau saja mereka tidak jatuh miskin, ibunya masih hidup, dan neneknya yang sudah tua itu tidak sakit, mungkin Heechul sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terhenyak ketika PD Nam mengatakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun dan film dokumenter mereka. Kata namja itu, Kyuhyun kembali membuat gempar rumah sakit karena surat permohonan maafnya di website rumah sakit dan website perusahaan Sungmin. Segera saja Sungmin membuka laptopnya dan ternganga melihat yang dikatakan namja itu kemarin dan PD Nam menjadi kenyataan.

Sungguh, meskipun kesalahpahaman mereka telah mereda, Sungmin hanya merasakan sedikit kelegaan karena namanya telah bersih. Lalu sebaliknya, ia malah mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu rasa malu menuliskan permohonan maaf di website resmi. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan sakit hati karena perbuatannya sendiri, dan mungkin pekerjaannya akan terancam.

Meskipun Sungmin sekarang masih bisa bekerja, belum tentu pada dokter muda itu. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin semakin cemas, khawatir, dan merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia menitipkan laptopnya pada suster jaga dan pergi mencari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terpaku ketika melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ketua dengan wajah suram yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti syok dan wajah tampan itu mengingatkan Sungmin akan dirinya yang merasa malu setelah menuliskan surat permohonan maaf. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan namja itu terkejut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum kecut "Kau sudah lihat?" ia membelokkan pertanyaan Sungmin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ya, sudah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin cemas dan Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah merasakan hal sepertimu. Jadi, kupikir.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan menepuk kepala Sungmin seraya pergi, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bekerja saja yang rajin" ujar Kyuhyun seraya melenggang pergi.

"Lho, dokter?" PD Nam berseru pada Kyuhyun dari belakang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Ya, ada apa?" Kyuhyun kembali untuk berbicara pada PD Nam, sementara Sungmin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, terus memandang Kyuhyun.

"Apa ada hal baru?" Tanya PD Nam.

"Ah, ya. Sebenarnya syutingnya hampir diberhentikan dan diganti ke spesialis bedah karena awalnya ini adalah proyek untuk spesialis bedah" ujar Kyuhyun datar dan Sungmin semakin cemas dengan keadaan Kyuhyun karena keputusan film dokumenter setelah permohonan maaf Kyuhyun diketahui semuanya. Seakan mengetahui kecemasan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis padanya, "Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya menenangkan.

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Sungmin. "Kalau syuting ini dihentikan.."

"Tidak dihentikan, kok" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. "Kata Ketua, karena sudah sejauh ini tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja" ujar Kyuhyun dan perasaan Sungmin berubah sedikit lega. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyn pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan PD Nam setelah PD Nam mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Meskipun kekhawatiran Sungmin tentang syuting dokumenter sedikit terobati, tapi ia masih merasa cemas pada namja itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan jenguk pasiennya. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum akhirnya ia harus pulang untuk mengambil berkas. Kyuhyun memutuskan menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk menilik pasiennya tadi siang.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang inap perlahan dan mendapati seorang yeoja tengah menangis di dekapan suaminya yang penuh perban di sisi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menunduk mendekati ranjang pasien itu sampai akhirnya ibu itu menjerit melihat Kyuhyun.

"Pembunuh! Kau membunuh anakku! Kenapa kau mengangkat rahimku dan membuat anakku pergi?!" seru ibu itu menjerit histeris.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Kyuhyun lirih ia berusaha menyentuh tangan ibu itu.

"Maaf? Memangnya dengan maafmu, anakku bisa kembali? Rahimku juga! Kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku tanpa seizinku? Aku tidak meminta kau mengambil rahimku!" serunya dan akhirnya ibu itu menangis dalam dekapan suaminya.

Perasaan sesak menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Ia merasa bersalah mengangkat rahim ibu itu. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Janin itu sebenarnya sudah mati sejak ia di dalam rahim. Besi dari kecelakaan itu merobek dinding rahim ibu itu dan membunuh bayinya. Kyuhyun tak bisa disalahkan atas kejadian ini tapi namja itu merasa bersalah yang amat sangat.

Kyuhyun berharap ibu itu tidak akan melepaskan genggaman erat yang mencekik tangannya. Seakan genggaman yang merobek kulit tangannya itu tidaklah berarti daripada rasa sakit yang di derita ibu itu. Kyuhyun tahu, jika ibu itu melepaskan genggamannya, ia akan menyerah pada hidupnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak akan bisa hamil! Aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi!" jeritnya dan beberapa suster termasuk Sungmin datang karena kegaduhan dari ruang rawat inap. Bahkan Seohyun juga datang.

"Sayang, sudahlah. Ini sudah terjadi. Kita relakan saja bayi kita" sang suami yang dari tadi berusaha menahan emosi istrinya, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Merelakannya? Kau gila?" ibu itu menormalkan nafasnya karena senggukan tangisnya. "Kita takkan bisa memiliki anak lagi karena aku tidak punya rahim! Aku tidak bisa melahirkan lagi karena dokter ini!" seru ibu itu mengeratkan genggamannya hingga kuku-kukunya merobek tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan!"Seohyun tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan Dokter Cho begitu saja. Ia bukan Tuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan bayimu. Itu karena.."

"Sudahlah Seo. Masalah itu biar aku saja yang mengatakan" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menenangkan ibu itu. Ibu itu menangis semakin keras dan perlahan melepaskan pegangannya. Saat itulah, pandangan Kyuhyun berubah sendu karena berpikir ibu itu sudah menyerah terhadap hidupnya. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku" ujar Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan dan pergi ke ruangannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya tampak sangat lelah. Baru pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal seperti ini. Ia berpikir hari ini begitu sial. Mendapatkan dampratan karena ulahnya di website rumah sakit, dan operasi tadi siang. Entah apakah ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih sial lagi dari ini.

Seohyun datang ke ruangannya dengan pancaran berkilat dari matanya. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak suka dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun hari ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya kesal. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh tidak peduli dan menyandarkan kepalanya lagi. "Ya! Jawab aku! Seharian ini apa yang kau lakukan? Menulis permohonan maaf yang mengurangi nilai mu, dan menjenguk pasien yang emosinya sedang labil, bahkan meminta maaf pada mereka. Itu kan bukan kesalahnmu. Apa kau gila, hah?" Tanya Seohyun berkilat.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun yang melihatnya dengan khawatir sekaligus rasa tidak suka dengan perilakunya hari ini. Kyuhyun kemudian teringat tatapan khawatir Sungmin yang terus mengawasinya. Tatapan Sungmin terasa berbeda dengan Seohyun.

"Itu kan kesalahan truk yang tidak mengemas muatannya dengan benar, kenapa kau yang harus minta maaf?"

Kyuhyun masih menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tenang, terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun. Padahal sejatinya, ia sudah menahan-nahan amarahnya karena sikap Seohyun sama sekali tidak memahami dirinya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dan melihat ke luar jendela.

"Lalu kenapa tak kau katakan dari tadi?" Tanya Seohyun keras.

Kyuhyun menghelakan nafasnya lelah, tidak menyanggupi pertanyaan Seohyun.

"Kau terkadang seperti orang bodoh. Maunya mendengar seperti itu" Seohyun benar-benar kesal dan meneriaki Kyuhyun.

Saat seperti inilah yang tidak disukai Kyuhyun dari Seohyun. Seakan mengerti semuanya. Padahal ia juga dokter tapi bisa-bisanya yeoja itu bersikap dingin seperti itu. Kyuhyun pun berbalik kesal.

"Lalu aku harus menjelaskannya satu persatu pada yeoja yang baru saja terpuruk kehilangan anaknya, yang bahkan sudah sangat menyerah begitu? Berkata padanya kalau anaknya sudah mati sejak tertusuk besi dalam perut? Lalu aku harus mengambil rahim ibu itu dan menunjukkannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun tajam dan yeoja itu yang awalnya ingin bicara, tapi kemudian merapatkan bibirnya lagi. "Wanita itu baru sajamengalami kecelakaan. Kalau ia mendengarnya, mereka akan membayangkan kecelakaan itu lagi. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka?"

"Kau begitu pengertian, tapi kenapa tidak bisa mengerti ibumu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan melihat Seohyun yang seolah mengkritik dan menyindirnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela dan terlihat sangat dingin.

"Aku lelah"

"Aku tahu. Hari ini kau melakukan banyak hal aneh dan aku tidak menyukainya" mendengar komentar Seohyun, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

_Kupikir ia bisa mengertiku. Tapi kenapa yang kudapatkan yang seperti ini?_

"Kau bisa saja membiarkannya. Tapi kau malah mendekati dan membiarkan dirimu dimaki-maki"

"Lalu kau senang kalau aku melemparkan kesalahanku pada orang lain?" Seohyun terdiam mendengarnya "Kau tidak bisa semudah itu mengacaukan masalah orang. Kalau semua orang di dunia seperti itu, tidak ada lagi orang yang peduli terhadap orang lain" ujar Kyuhyun kesal pada sikap Seohyun hari ini. "Bisakah kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Ia sungguh ingin sendiri dan Seohyun benar-benar tidak memahami dirinya.

"Kau sungguh aneh. Seperti makhluk luar angkasa" ujar Seohyun seraya melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Sungmin terdim sejenak di layar laptopnya. Ia kembali menilik website perusahaannya yang mempostingkan surat permohonan maaf Kyuhyun. Banyak yang tidak percaya dan ada juga yang berujar mengerti. Anehnya, tak ada seorangpun dari stasiun TV yang mengomentari hal ini. Ternyata karyawan stasiun TV tempat Sungmin bekerja sama sekali tidak peduli satu sama lain. Sungmin juga tidak peduli dengan mereka, kok.

Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sungmin mengetik beberapa kalimat di keyboard laptopnya.

_Itu memang benar terjadi. Saya kenal baik orangnya dan ia hanya salah paham dengan dokter gila._

"Jadi, dokter gila, ya?" Sungmin memekik kaget dan membalik ketika dilihatnya Donghae menyengir dan menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berdeham. "Sepertinya tidak sesuai keinginanmu. Surat permohonan maafnya baru saja di keluarkan beberapa jam yang lalu dan masih ada yang salah paham denganmu. Bagaimana, ini?"

Donghae mendecak pura-pura kesal dan melirik Kyuhyun yang memalingkan wajah. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya kesal karena melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak peduli. Sepertinya sikapnya pada ibu hamil dan yang bukan benar-benar jauh berbeda.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat yeoja baik-baik ini menjadi ibu hamil nasional" ujar Donghae membuat Sungmin kagum karena ia bisa membaca maksud Sungmin.

"Tapi sepertinya ia sudah tidak peduli untuk bertanggung jawab" ujar Sungmin yang sepertinya mood untuk mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun menjadi turun karena perlakuan namja itu sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau dibenci yeoja ini, Kyu!" ujar Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyikut lengannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Kau Sungmin, kan? Nama yang manis seperti orangnya" komentar Donghae dan Kyuhyun memelototinya karena kebiasaan buruk namja ini yang suka merayu. "Sudah makan?"

"Belum, memang kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin cuek.

"Ayo makan bersama kami. Namja yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab ini akan menraktir" kata Donghae seenaknya dan Kyuhyun memelototinya tajam.

"Mwo!"

"Sudahlah. Orangnya sendiri terlihat tidak mau menraktir" ujar Sungmin dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun kesal, "Lagipula aku selalu sial di dekatnya" ujar Sungmin membereskan laptopnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi kesal begitu? Ayolah! Sebenarnya Kyuhyun orang yang baik, kok!" ujar Donghae seperti sales yang menawarkan barang. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi tampak berpikir, sementara Donghae mulai mencolek-colek lengan Kyuhyun dan memelototinya.

"Baiklah, akan kutraktir" ujar Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku belum bilang untuk mau! Kau ini seenaknya saja!"

.

.

.

Sungmin menggerutu kecil. Ia merasa dirinya sial sekali kalau menyangkut membalas dendam. Tidak hanya Jungmo, bahkan Kyuhyun. Membalas dendam pada Jungmo membuat ia jadi Ibu Hamil Nasional, dan membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun, malah menyelakakan dirinya saat sedang operasi.

Sungmin berjalan menuju mesin minuman instan karena kantuknya menghadang. Ia terhenyak ketika melihat Kyuhyun tampak menjerit kesal karena kopinya tak kunjung terisi penuh. Alhasil ia langsung mengambil kopinya dan terkena kucuran kopi panas itu.

"Aisssh!" serunya kesal dan terpaksa menjatuhkan gelas kopinya. Sungmin yang melihatnya berdecak tentang kebiasaan buruk namja itu.

"Kebiasaan" gumam Sungmin seraya berlalu. Seketika ia berhenti. Padahal perbuatan orang itu padanya jauh lebih parah dari yang ia perbuat, namun Sungmin merasa sangat bersalah karena balas dendam terencana itu. Akhirnya Sungmin meraih sapu tangannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya kau harus belajar bersabar. Meskipun kau tidak sabaran, dunia ini tetap berputar dengan kecepatan yang sama" komentar Sungmin sembari mengelapkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan sapu tangannya.

"Gamsahamnida" ujar Kyuhyun meraih sapu tangan Sungmin dan mengelapnya sendiri.

"Aku salah satu korban ketidaksabaranmu itu dan sikapmu sangat tidak baik untuk pasien" ujar Sungmin seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku memandangnya.

Trrrrr

Ponsel Sungmin menyala dan Sungmin mengangkatnya, "Ada apa?"

"Cepat pulang!" seru Heechul keras. Entah apa yang membuat mood-nya jelek. "Rapat keluarga!" setelahnya Heechul menutup telpon dan Sungmin menggerutu tentang keterburuan ahjummanya.

Sungmin pulang setelah izin pada PD Nam. Ia menunggu di halte bis, tapi tidak ada satu pun bis yang lewat. Mungkin sudah malam. Mobil yang mirip dengan mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depannya dan terdengar klakson yang membuat Sungmin terpaksa menyadari bahwa mobil itu sedang menuju padanya.

"Naiklah, akan kuantar" ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingungm, _Hanya karena aku memberinya bantuan karena tangannya, lalu ia jadi baik padaku?_

"Kau lebih suka menunggu bis, ya? Ya sudah, padahal jarang ada bis yang lewat jam segini" sahut Kyuhyun seraya melirik jam tangannya dan sudah akan melajukan mobilnya.

"Eh, tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya dan Sungmin duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Kau pikir aku supir taksi? Duduk di depan!" ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaksa menuruti Kyuhyun karena tidak mau ditarik bayaran."Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengernyit.

"Apanya?"

"Tanganmu?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menelitinya. "Tadi tanganmu terjepit, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin teringat tangannya yang hampir terjepit jendela Kyuhyun saat akan menghentikan pintunya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

_Orang ini pikir di dunia ini hanya ada laki-laki dan ibu hamil, ya? Seenaknya saja memegang tanganku! Tapi tadi aku juga seenaknya memegang tangan Kyuhyun._

"Tanganmu.."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagian aku sering seperti itu" sahut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ilsan"

"Eh, tapi aku tidak kesana, lho" Kyuhyun terlihat panik dan Sungmin sedikit kesal melihatnya.

"Ya sudah. Turunkan di stasiun terdekat saja" ujar Sungmin. Mendengar ujaran Sungmin yang terlihat kesal, Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Haha.. Bercanda. Akan kuantar sampai rumah. Kau mau pulang, kan?"

"Iya' jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Aku juga pulang, kok"

_Orang ini suka seenaknya kalau bicara. Sok akrab sekali denganku._

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Tapi Sungmin merasa tidak enak kalau harus diam terus. "Aku pulang untuk rapat keluarga. Dokter?"

"Rapat keluarga?" Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut ketika mendengarnya seakan ia baru saja menemukan kosa kata baru untuk diperlihatkan ke khalayak umum. "Anggotamu ada berapa sampai harus rapat segala" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Ada Halmoni, Appa, Ahjumma, Jinki, dan aku"

"Wah, genap satu tangan. Jadi iri.

"Dokter?"

"Cuma aku dan.. ibuku. Hari ini peringatan meninggalnya Appa, jadi harus pulang"

"Oh.."

"Pasti rumahmu ramai karena banyak orang, ya" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya sama saja tapi sedikit berbeda" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedikit aneh karena tidak paham. "Halmoniku terkena Alzheimer dan sering tersesat, Appaku hanya sendirian, Ahjumma berumur 40 tahun dan belum menikah, dan Jinki yang sering membuat masalah. Ah, aku juga reporter yang sering membuat masalah"

"Sepertinya memang keluarga yang tidak biasa" ujar Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

_Tawanya aneh, tapi kalau dilihat dari samping, tampan juga._ Menyadari hal itu, Sungmin malah memalingkan wajahnya karena panik.

"Kalau sudah ada rapat keluarga begini, pasti ada masalah dengan adikku. Biasanya juga ia yang membuat onar" gerutu Sungmin berusaha menormalkan detak jatungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu karena senyuman aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kau dekat dengan adikmu?"

"Tidak juga, tapi dia sangat merepotkanku dan pembawa masalah"

"Bukannya kakaknya yang seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan tertawa.

Sungmin berkerut kesal, "Apa?" sudah baik ia melihat tampannya Kyuhyun dari samping dan sekarang namja itu mengesalkannya lagi.

"Mian, eh. Hahaa.. menyeramkan sekali kau melihatku begitu" ujar Kyuhyun asal dan ia tertawa.

Sungmin melirik tertawaan Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil dan jahil. _Bagaimana rasanya ketika ia harus menulis surat permintaan maaf itu?_

"Surat permintaan maaf itu.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak takut kalau kariermu terancam? Meskipun kau banyak yang mendukung tapi pasti ada yang ingin menjatuhkanmu, kan?"

"Tumben kau bisa berkata seperti itu. Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Aku pernah merasakannya, sih" sahut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tampak mengerti.

"Aku tahu" wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi tertawa berubah sedikit serius. Sungmin tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan tersenyum getir.

"Katanya sampai surat perjanjian segala, ya. Urusanmu belum bisa selesai dengan cepat, ternyata. Kau seperti dalam masa percobaan."

"Wajah jika aku dimarahi karena berbuat salah. Aku juga bukan orang terkenal dan komentar yang tajam itu juga tidak bakal kuketahui kalau aku tidak membuka internet. Anggap saja aku ingin mendengar apa yang ingin kudengar. Seperti zaman MP3. Hahaaa.." Kyuhyun tertawa santai dan Sungmin menatapnya aneh.

_Bagus kalau ia berpikiran santai. Tapi kenapa ia terliht seperti bukan masalah besar?_

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Sungmin. Sungmin keluar dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga senang bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini untuk menghilangkan stress"

_Kenapa itu terdengar seakan ia senang bisa mengobrol denganku?_ Semburat merah memercik sedikit-sedikit di wajah Sungmin dan tak kentara bagi Kyuhyun karena hari sudah malam. Dan lagi, rasanya nyaman dekat dengan orang ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum pergi dan Sungmin kembali merasa panas ketika melihat senyum tampan itu. Apa ini karena yoghurt sia itu dan Sungmin merasa ingin baik dengan namja itu?

"Aneh,"

.

.

.

END -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, salah! TBC!

A/N

Aigooo.. apakah kalian tertipu? Khkhkhhh… jumlah titik setelah END sampai TBC adalah jumlah tanggal ultah author dan Kyuhyun tercinta *muah* .. bulannya? Bulannya sih sama, kami kan ditakdirkan.. harinya aja sama.. #pamer#

Entah mengapa aku merasa chapter ini amburadul. Ingin memperbaikinya, tapi malas banget… fiuuhh..

Lha, banyak yang kutambahkan dan kukurangi, sih. =;='

.

Saya kembali hiatus, hehehee.. sampai agustus, mungkin.. gak tau, deng.. lagi ngejar proyek soalnya.. #proyek apaaan? =,=;

.

Ya sudah.. kalau malas nungguin, beli aja novelnya.. #promosi.

.

Salam Sarang

KSH


End file.
